¿Casado? ¡¿Contigo!
by kiyoko kotomi
Summary: Todo estaba bien, tenían una gran enemistad que duró cuatro largos y horribles años…¿Qué desgracia cometieron para ser castigados de esa manera, con solo dos objetos que vinieron del espacio? ¿Habrá alguna manera de solucionarlo? ¿Habrá algo que impida la decisión tomada? Esto es un ZaDr (Dib x Zim) Advertencia: Mpreg.
1. 1 El regalo de la ruina

Bueno, es mi primera vez subiendo un fic en esta página, pero espero les agrade n.n

Los personajes y la serie misma "Invasor Zim", le pertenecen al gran genio Jhonen Vazques, de quien amo todas sus obras, ah sí, y también a Nick.

* * *

 ** _¿Casado? ¡¿Contigo?!_**

 _ **1\. El regalo de la ruina.**_

Era una asquerosa mañana normal en la Tierra después de un muy largo tiempo transcurrido. El cielo seguía siendo rojo y la estupidez de la gente aún era palpable hasta en el ambiente, especialmente en un aula donde la tirana maestra era tan vieja como el tiempo mismo y no daba señales de ir a la otra vida siquiera.

Ésta daba la clase a un montón de apéndices sin esperanzas como parte de su trabajo o, más bien, un cruel karma por algo malo que hizo en el pasado, lo más probable.

-¡presten atención y hagan que sus pequeñas mentes retengan aunque sea por un día lo que explicaré hoy en la clase o sino reprobarán el examen nuevamente y esta vez haré que sufran de verdad!-gruñó ella ya hastiada al ver a los sacos de carne distraídos, rendida entonces comenzó a escribir ciertas cosas en el pizarrón.

Como siempre, solo hay dos personas que no necesitan prestar atención a dichas enseñanzas, porque son los únicos que tienen más inteligencia que los demás.

Uno de ellos miraba atentamente al otro, quien balanceaba un lápiz sobre sus labios. El primero esperaba a que el segundo hiciera un movimiento sospechoso para poder encarar su verdadera identidad frente a los demás, pero esta vez de una manera que no lo hiciera quedar en ridículo. Oh sí, todo para probar que no estaba loco.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para ir a hacerle frente y quizás insultarlo como cada día hacía, sabiendo que el alien seguramente planeó algo…malvado.

Finalmente sonó la chicharra y todos los alumnos se fueron de la forma más incivilizadamente posible y la maestra, bastante cansada, se fue, dejando solo al par de enemigos.

-¿Qué haces, Zim?, ¿planeas cosas malvadas que tengan que ver con la conquista de la Tierra que me ayuden a probar que eres un extraterrestre?

-¡tonterías, Zim no querría deshacerse de este asqueroso planeta, yo no planeo conquistarlo porque soy normal!-exclamó-¡es obvio que no quiero hacer un detonador potente que vuele toda la corteza terrestre!

-acabas de decírmelo.

-… ¡Mientes!

-como sea, no planeo hacer nada, así que sigue en lo tuyo-se fue del salón, usando su factor sorpresa, esperando a que Zim le creyera, ya que vio en un programa que esa era una forma efectiva para acabar con tu enemigo.

Al poco rato, el humano se quedaba esperando afuera de la base de Zim, observando con su par de binoculares, esperando ver cosas sospechosas y malvadas, o al menos así fue hasta que recibió una llamada de su aterradora hermana menor. Como siempre, el mal trato era característico de su personalidad.

-oye, inútil, papá se desocupó esta noche y como es tu turno de escoger hazlo rápido.

-como sea, escoge tú, ¿no ves que tengo cosas que hacer?

-¡¿eres idiota o qué?, tú sabes que…!

-¡Gaz, me desconcentras!

-¿Qué?, no me digas que estas observando a tu verde noviecito desde ese arbusto con ayuda de tus binoculares mientras apuntas cosas en tu libreta.

-…-no supo que decir al verse descubierto-…esto es mucho más serio, no lo entenderías.

-como sea, ya que no te importa será mi turno de elegir, solo más te vale estar en casa a tiempo o voy a…

-¡sí estaré allí, adiós!-apagó el celular de mala gana y quiso guardarlo en su bolsillo pero éste cayó al suelo-¡rayos!

-¿se te perdió algo o qué?

-oh nada, solo se me cayó…rayos-dijo finalmente para mirar a cierta persona con una sonrisa arrogante y triunfal en su rostro.

-pensaste que no sabía tu patético escondite, ¿verdad?, ¡pero te descubrí porque soy ingenioso y al grandioso Zim nada se le escapa! ¡Nada!-exclamó con los puños levantados y se dispuso a vengarse de una manera dolorosamente física-¡solucionemos esto ahora, humano apestoso!

-¡como quieras!-él también se levantó y encaró a su enemigo.

* * *

 ** _Horas más tarde…_**

-¡¿Qué te dije de llegar tarde?, otra vez estas herido, inútil!-se quejó la menor al ver a su hermano en esas fachas.

-¡ya sé, pero si no fuera por ti él no hubiera sabido mi ubicación!-se quejó y se fue a su habitación para arreglarse para ver a su padre, todo por no ser lastimado más de lo que ya estaba.

Minutos más tarde llegó el profesor, pero, como siempre, arruinó lo que podría ser una linda cena familiar, hablando acerca de los cambios que debería tener en su vida para volver a la ciencia real, seguramente para enmendar su error.

-¡por última vez, padre, eso no es lo mío!-salió estrepitosamente de la casa y se fue directamente al techo para ver las estrellas y relajarse…¿es que jamás seria comprendido por su familia?-¡por Venus, lo mío es atrapar a ese alien y lo haré a cualquier costo, si tan solo tuviera un arma o cualquier cosa que me ayudara a derrotarlo yo…!-no acabó la frase dirigida a sí mismo cuando vio una luz que se acercaba a gran velocidad-¡no!-gritó alertado al ver que no había tiempo para escapar, pero se alivió de que esa cosa llegó a impactar contra el césped, dejando un cráter por el cual lo culparían.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y vio que se trataba de un pequeño contenedor, sabía que su sentido común decía "no abras la caja", ¿pero cuando le hizo caso?

-¿Qué tendrá dentro?-lo levantó importándole poco las consecuencias y vio que tenía grabado algo en un extraño dialecto, más pensó que quizás esta cosa obviamente espacial podría servirle de algo…abrió sin más prisa y encontró un extraño añillo negro que consistía en una calavera extraña rodeada por una sólida y pequeña cadena negra -ah, solo es una baratija, se lo daría a Gaz…aunque quizás sirva para algo si me lo pongo, después de todo, es extraterrestre ¿no?-sonrió convencido y se lo puso…

Mas no sabía que ese sería el peor error de su vida.

-es solo una estúpida porquería inservible-se quejó pero…-¡esperen, no puedo quitármelo! ¡Ah!-gritó alterado, esa cosa estaba bastante aferrada a su piel-¡ ¿Qué demonios es esto?!

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

-¡no GIR, no es broma, de verdad no puedo quitarme esta cosa!-se quejó el irken ya alarmado por ese hecho, aunque trataba de ocultar su preocupación-¡todo es tu culpa, dijiste que me daría el poder de destruir al descerebrado cabezón!

-¡pero pasó en esa película, amo, pero descuide, no es tan malo haberse puesto un anillo que nunca jamás podrá quitarse!

-¡No!-gritó prolongadamente ahora sí aterrado.

* * *

¡En fin, eso es todo por ahora y quisiera saber que piensan, espero que les haya gustado, así que, si fue así, estaré feliz de saberlo!


	2. 2 Las reglas del juego

¡Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo! Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a subir aquí, así que no sean malos. Por cierto, gracias por el review.

* * *

 _ **2\. Reglas del "juego"**_

-¡deja de gritar o no seguiré ayudándote!-amenazó su hermana, cansada de los gritos, mientras halaba la sortija.

-¡no ayudas, sólo estas torciéndome el dedo!

-¡en primer lugar, ¿quién te manda a ponerte cosas de dudosa procedencia?!

-¡era del espacio, podía haber servido para algo, ¿sabes?, déjalo así, eso es mucho mejor a que me lastimes más!-liberó su mano adolorida.

-bien, como quieras, a mí tampoco me interesa, es más me ahorras el tiempo para poder jugar.

-no creo que sea tan malo-trató de animarse.

-sí, seguramente un objeto que vino del espacio podría ser completamente inofensivo-mencionó ella sarcástica sólo preocupando más a su hermano mayor.

-¡sé a qué te refieres, pero seguramente se soltará o desaparecerá en la mañana, solo…deja de decir esas cosas!-subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se cambió y luego se dispuso a dormir…mas no pudo hacerlo porque estaba preocupado, por ello se quedó viendo la maligna sortija por el resto de la noche.

Sólo esperaba que amaneciera de una vez…

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Después de dormir una hora en la madrugada, despertó con un pésimo aspecto y, aun así, su padre lo obligó a cumplir con la obligación de asistir a la escuela, por más que apenas y podía estar en pie, y eso que podía hacerlo gracias a varias tazas de café.

Ahora iba en camino, con sus ojeras algo notorias, por suerte eso no le importaba y agradecía más que nunca ser tan antisocial porque si no fuera así estaría soportando las típicas preguntas que se hacen los amigos acerca de porque uno luce como luce.

-bueno, al menos no estoy muerto-se animó un poco, aliviado de que no había hecho nada malo para desatar la supuesta ira de la maligna sortija extraterrestre…

Aunque al poco rato, ésta de repente comenzó a arrastrarlo como si fuera atraído por un imán, trató de resistirse caminando en dirección contraria, pero el objeto no parecía ceder y lo haló aún más, pero… ¿hacia qué?

-¡no lo harás!-siguió retrocediendo pero inevitablemente volvió por sus pasos y pudo sentir que la fuerza era tanta que lo hizo correr para no caer, golpeando y empujando a varias personas en el proceso, es más, pudo sentir que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo-¡ah!-cerró los ojos y sintió que algo o alguien había chocado bastante fuerte contra él haciendo que se detuviera. Finalmente abrió los ojos, estaba afuera de la "eskuela", aun así quiso quejarse pero vio que se trataba de…

-¿Zim?...-dijo sorprendido de verlo curiosamente sostener una rama.

-¡sí, yo soy Zim, descerebrado humano cabezón, ¿por qué te metiste en mi camino?!

-¿pero que no viste que yo?…espera, ¿porque tienes una rama en las manos?

-¡eso no te incumbe, la clase acaba de empezar!-cambió de tema, arrojando la rama en el proceso y se levantó, pero al intentar avanzar no pudo porque esa extraña fuerza no le dejaba despegarse del humano-¡aléjate de mí, mono-Dib!

-¡¿Qué?, tú eres quien se apega a mí!-trataba de apartarlo también.

-¡claro que no!

-espera un momento, ¿Qué es eso?-miró en la mano del alien algo que estaba justamente debajo de su guante de cuero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡quítate eso, ahora!

-¡¿Quién te da el derecho para…?!-pero antes de que pudiera replicar, el humano le sostuvo fuertemente la mano para lograr su cometido…

Al ver ésta detenidamente se sorprendió y Zim también, al ver la del humano.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¡es una larga historia, ¿Por qué tienes una igual?!-le quitó su mano-¡seguramente tú hiciste esto, ¿no es cierto?, siempre me traes problemas!-se quejó el irken completamente enfurecido.

-¡claro que no, cayó ayer en mi casa y…espera, ¿cómo sé que no es obra tuya o de tus amigos del espacio, eh?!

-¡porque yo hubiera hecho algo más ingenioso!

-¡bueno, tenemos que entrar a la clase y no podemos estar muy juntos así que vete hacia la derecha y yo en dirección contraria!

-¡olvídalo, yo quiero ir hacia allá!-señaló la primera dirección.

-¡como quieras, solo hazlo!

Se levantaron e intentaron caminar alejándose varios metros, pero la fuerza de atracción hizo que impactaran dolorosamente fuerte otra vez.

-¡pésima idea, Dib-cosa!

-¡¿y tienes un mejor plan?!-lo retó.

-¡claro que la tengo!

-¡¿y cuál es?!

-… ¡e-es solo que aún no la he pensado!

-¡genial, simplemente genial!-se quejó el humano, pero antes de replicar otra vez fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente de ambas sortijas juntas.

-este es un mensaje muy importante y no se repetirá…

Dib vio alrededor y jaló a Zim al lugar más solitario del patio de la escuela oculto entre los arbustos para escuchar dicho mensaje.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jalar al gran Zim?!

-¡guarda silencio!-le ordenó y escuchó atentamente el mensaje.

 _-¡saludos, poseedor del mayor regalo del universo, si no eres de los nuestros, supongo que entonces fuimos horriblemente carbonizados y posees lo más valioso que quedó de nuestras costumbres por lo que te voy a informar, por si no lo sabías, que tomaste los preciados años de tu existencia para unirlos con los de alguien más y, como este rito es rápido, te damos las felicitaciones!_

-¡espera un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con ese tal rito?!

- _análisis de conocimientos planetarios_ -se oyó una voz grave, para luego volver a la voz enérgica de antes- _¡como dicen en tu planeta, te acabas de "casar"!_

…

…

…

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestionó alarmado el humano, pero el irken no lograba comprender que sucedía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dib-larva, que quiere decir?

Oh si, explicárselo al irken podría ser difícil, pues Zim seguramente estudió otras costumbres de la Tierra y nunca se preocupó por investigar algo tan banal como el matrimonio o cosas similares a él.

- _¡oh, en tu caso, acabas de encontrar un compañero de por vida_!-sentenció la voz facilitándole el trabajo a Dib.

-¡oye, no podemos estar casados, somos dos chicos!

- _eh, ¿y?_

-¡eso no es normal, ni siquiera somos de la misma raza, es más soy menor de edad, debe haber una anulación o algo así… ¿verdad?!

- _oh, en nuestro planeta todos pueden cumplir este rito con sólo ponerse esos objetos y no importa lo demás, pero ahora_ _deben saber que hay reglas que deben tomar en cuenta ya que nuestra ceremonia no es la misma que la de tu planeta, amigo mío._

-¿reglas?

-¡ _así es!..._ -la voz se detuvo un momento dramáticamente- _¡como notaste, hay una fuerte atracción entre ambos portadores de la sortija, puedes reducirla si presionas una parte especifica del anillo!_ -le indicó y ellos lo hicieron, sintiéndose aliviados de ya no estar tan juntos- _¡oh sí, la regla uno dice que si uno sale del planeta sin el otro o se alejan a una distancia bastante considerable…ambos harán implosión!_

-¡¿Qué?, eso es demasiado…!-se quejó Zim.

- _¡regla dos!_ -prosiguió- _¡si uno de ustedes llega a morir, el otro anillo activará una secuencia de autodestrucción matando a su portador en cuestión de minutos!_

-¡por Júpiter!-exclamó asustado esta vez Dib.

- _¡la regla tres indica que cualquier intento de dañarse entre ustedes, hará que pase una descarga eléctrica por sus cuerpos y también será así si intentan romper los anillos…!_

-¡tiene que haber un modo de separarnos!-exigió el adolescente interrumpiéndolo.

 _-bueno, si realmente quieres saberlo, hay dos maneras que son entre algo riesgosas y estúpidas…la primera es que tienen que odiarse a morir._

-¡pero nosotros ya nos odiamos!

 _-¡oh sí, pero tienen que hacerlo mucho más!-aclaró y de repente se puso serio-la otra manera es que uno de ustedes, o ambos, tienen que enamorarse perdidamente de alguien que no sea el otro portador…aunque debo decirles que esta separación no será rápida, tiene su proceso y en caso de que lo logren, podrían morir, aunque eso no es muy frecuente._

-¡no puede ser verdad, no puedo estar unido a un humano miserable hasta nuevo aviso!

-¡y yo no puedo estar casado con un monstruo del espacio!

- _¡jajaja, yo que ustedes no estaría perdiendo el tiempo y lo aprovecharía para estar haciendo otras "cositas"!_ -mencionó en tono pícaro.

-¡oh, cállate!-por un momento el adolescente se ruborizó.

-¡¿a qué te refieres?!-preguntó el irken con curiosidad.

- _déjame adivinar, te casaste con un irken, oh si, ellos son tan ingenuos en esas cosas._

-¡oye!

- _¡en fin, espero que te haya servido el instructivo y no hagas cosas estúpidas, del uno al diez como calificas el…!_

Dib golpeó su anillo contra el suelo para callar la irritante voz, pero recibió una corta descarga eléctrica que le lastimó un poco, por lo que no gritó, después de todo, sufrió peores cosas en su vida.

-¿y ahora que se supone que haremos?-preguntó el irken tratando de no parecer preocupado.

-ya oíste, tenemos que odiarnos a morir o enamorarnos de alguien más-de repente se le ocurrió una idea-y creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente-sonrió convencido, sólo confundiendo más al irken.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco ¿algún review?


	3. 3 La Primera horrible noche juntos…

Gracias por sus reviews y respondiendo:

 **Fleur du Ciel** : tienes razón todavía queda ese "pequeño detalle" pendiente jajaja.

 **Buru Ningyo** : Sí que lo es, sabiamente extraño, me alegra que te guste.

 **RuiDerse** : gracias por el ánimo para continuarlo.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

PD: hay menciones de dos capítulos cancelados así que no sé si contarían como spoilers.

* * *

 ** _3: La Primera horrible noche juntos…_**

En el laboratorio subterráneo de una casa verde, después de un horrible día de clases…

-¿así que no encontraron algún caso similar en sus investigaciones paranormales?...entiendo, gracias de todos modos-apagó su mini computador, seguro se comunicó con uno de los agentes de los Ojos hinchados.

-¿a quién llamaste, a ese intento de sociedad secreta "albóndiga hinchada"?

-sí, lo que tú digas, es súper secreta, no le digas a nadie… ¡espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?!

-oh, se toda clase de cosas sobre ti-dijo sin pensarlo pero al ver la mirada confusa de Dib cambió de tema-¡o-oye, dijiste que sabias quien nos ayudaría en esto, yo pensé que…!

-por favor, Zim, es obvio que la segunda opción está descartada y no sé cómo podemos odiarnos más de lo que nos odiamos, además recuerda que por culpa de "alguien" es que perdimos el resto día tratando de romper estas cosas con armas alienígenas.

-¡fueron ideas brillantes, es solo que no sabes valorar el esfuerzo que el grandioso Zim pone en solucionar tu problema!

-¡oye, también es tu problema!

-¡como sea, ni siquiera me explicaste de que se trata todo esto todavía y aún tengo muchas dudas!-se quejó.

-¡no necesito explicártelo si pronto nos separaremos, además ese estúpido instructivo lo dijo y si aún tienes dudas pues pregúntale a tu computador!-se levantó y trató de salir del laboratorio, pero recordó algo-eh, ¿crees que sea una distancia considerable de aquí a mi casa?

-no lo sé, ese también es tu problema, no el mío-recalcó despreocupado.

-¡es el problema de ambos porque si lo es moriremos!

-¡está bien!-replicó-¡Computador, ¿crees que la casa del Dib está muy lejos?!

-pues…relativamente sí-sentenció el equipo.

-bueno, ya lo oíste, "relativamente"-aclaró-¡así que vete que apestas mi base!

-¡no voy a arriesgarme!

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-pues en tu base no puedo quedarme porque intentarías matarme, así que camina que se nos hace tarde-le ordenó.

-¡espera, no vas a decirle a Zim que hacer!

-¡quieras o no nos vamos a mi casa donde podré estar a salvo!

-¡intentarás exponerme cuando llegue, ¿no es cierto?!-cuestionó con desconfianza y cierto temor.

-¡Por Venus, claro que no, yo sí quiero vivir y si algo te pasa igual a mí!

-¡Ja, ¿y crees que te seguiré, gusano?!-lo retó sonriendo con arrogancia.

* * *

 ** _Minutos más tarde…_**

Dib estaba cargando sobre su hombro a Zim contra su voluntad, éste se veía algo… ¿quemado?, seguramente ocurrió por las descargas eléctricas que fueron causadas en sus vanos intentos por dañar al humano. Por suerte, dejó de intentarlo hace unos minutos atrás. Todo para que sus heridas sanaran de una vez.

-me alegra que al fin dejaras de intentarlo, estabas comenzando a darme lástima-se burló el humano.

-¡Zim no le da lástima a nadie, es más tú me das lástima porque no sabes lo que te espera en cuanto esta cosa ya no me impida lastimarte!-amenazó, pero no hizo nada más que fulminarlo con la mirada.

-lo que tú digas-sonrió triunfal-ahora solo tenemos que encargarnos de que…

-hijo, mira que tarde llegas-regañó Membrana, pero luego en su semblante se vio extrañez-y veo que trajiste a tu amigo extranjero.

-¡papá, no es lo que parece!-lo soltó rápidamente haciendo que el irken cayera al suelo.

-claro que lo es, Dib, no quieras ocultarlo… ¡al fin hiciste un amigo y no lo llamas extraterrestre, que grandiosa noticia, hijo!

-¡¿Qué?, yo no…!-replicó el irken, una vez parado, mas fue acallado por un codazo en su brazo.

-¡sí, eso es Zim, mi amigo!-sonrió tratando de simular alegría-¡se quedará por hoy en la casa!

-¡qué bien!, aunque no podré quedarme porque tengo un proyecto que hacer y Gaz también salió.

-¡nosotros haremos la tarea, no te preocupes, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde!-insistió, no quería que su padre cambiara de opinión y se quedase.

-¡oh, tienes razón, la ciencia real es primero, me alegra que lo estés comprendiendo, nos vemos mañana!-se despidió y salió, dejándolos totalmente solos.

Un silencio horrible llenó el lugar…

Hasta que...

-¡oye, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que "esto no es lo que parece"?!

-bueno…-se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡¿y porque te pusiste tan nervioso cuando…?!

-¡realmente tengo que explicarte algunas cosas pero no ahora!-suspiró para calmarse-veré qué más puedo investigar, seguramente a alguien más le pasó esto en otra parte.

-lo dudo, seguramente sabían que éramos superiores y por eso alguien nos echó esta maldición-vio la sortija.

-espera un segundo, ¿desde cuando dices que alguien es superior además de ti?-miró sospechosamente al irken y éste se puso nervioso.

-n-no es que seas igual de superior, e-es solo que digo que no eres tan inferior.

-eh, ¿gracias?

-¿Por qué dije eso?-se reprochó mentalmente.

Ambos entonces, fingiendo que nada pasó, fueron a la habitación del humano. Dib encendió su computador para seguir investigando cosas.

-solo quédate sentado allí, no toques nada y si lo que buscas son las evidencias de tu existencia es obvio que no las encontrarás a plena vista, no soy tan estúpido como antes.

-¡tonterías, para mí sigues siendo el mismo humano idiota de siempre!-dijo para seguir observando todo con detenimiento, tratando de olvidar lo que pasó hace instantes.

Pasaron horas investigando, Dib en su computador y Zim con unos libros. Aún no conseguían hallar otras soluciones viables.

-espera aquí, voy por un café-se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Al poco rato se oyó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la máquina que el humano usaba. Por una curiosidad tremenda, y con obvio instinto de desobediencia, Zim se acercó y vio detenidamente la pantalla de la computadora, se trataba de un amigo que estaba en una ciudad que él desconocía, nada de qué preocuparse… ¡esperen, ¿el humano tenía un amigo?!

-¿Quién es esa horrible persona?-se preguntó mentalmente, mas al oír pasos que entrarían a la alcoba, volvió a sentarse en la cama fingiendo inocencia.

-por Júpiter, que efectivo fue-dijo mientras volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio y tecleaba otra vez unas cosas.

-¿Quién rayos es él?-cuestionó celosamente, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta y no en su mente.

-sabía que no harías caso, Zim-dijo desaprobatoriamente-…bueno, él y su hermana son compañeros de mi padre en su laboratorio y como son de mi edad pues me obligó a relacionarme con ellos, especialmente con su hermana, aunque ni siquiera me interesa.

-¿entonces no hablas con la fémina?

-no, ella sólo me hablaba de ciencia real, es muy aburrida.

-bien-dijo quedamente, pero por extraña razón no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, quizás porque la ciencia real no le volvería a quitar a su némesis.

Las horas volvieron a pasar. Zim luego notó que Dib se había quedado dormido y se acercó a él.

En ese instante tomó una de las peores decisiones de su vida…

-¡Dib-humano!-lo zarandeó, pero este no despertó, al parecer tenía el sueño pesado.

Entonces se le ocurrió el intentar levantarlo para llevarlo a su lecho terrícola y así poder seguir viendo sus secretos en la computadora…pero como Dib le ganaba en altura y peso, y obviamente Zim era muy flaco y bajito, acabó cayendo el terrícola sobre él, haciendo que el irken entrará en pánico al instante.

-¡Dib-cosa, despierta!-gritó, tratando inútilmente quitárselo de encima-¡Humano apestoso, Zim te ordena que te levantes de su increíble persona!-esta vez, intentó sacar sus extremidades biónicas, pero al parecer no podía controlarlas con regularidad…

Algo no iba bien…

Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué sintió sus mejillas calentarse al tener tan cerca al adolescente?

-¡seguramente es por la ira de que este mono apestoso se durmió sobre mí!

¿Quién lo libraría de esta?

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, todavía me estoy ambientando a la página y agradezco su paciencia, agradecería aún más que alguien me avise si hay errores, y lo más importante… ¿merezco un review?


	4. 4 ¿Extraña sensación?

Ok, ok, ok, sé que me atrasé un poco, pero en fin, en respuesta a sus reviews…

 ** _Kibou:_** ¡muchas gracias, de verdad me alegra que te guste, estaba siendo pesimista al principio pero me alegra que sea de tu agrado y sí, lo continuaré hasta el final, no te preocupes!

 ** _Azcar Potter:_** ¡igualmente, me alegra que te guste el fic y eso definitivamente me halaga mucho!

Sin más que decir, he aquí el cuarto capítulo…

* * *

 ** _4\. ¿Extraña sensación?_**

Definitivamente fue la peor noche de su vida…

* * *

 ** _Flash back…_**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y nadie aparecía. El destino era tan cruel con el pobre irken ¿Por qué no funcionaba su PAK con normalidad?, al menos con su ayuda podría haber contactado a su ayudante robot…aunque siendo sinceros, ¿qué podía hacer GIR en esta situación?, hasta donde sabía, quizás reírse o no aparecer hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Además, y por extraña razón, el Squeedly Spooch le latía rápido y golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, seguramente eso significaba que moriría en cualquier momento, ya que jamás sintió algo parecido.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?-preguntó al vacío con pesar…

¿Debía resignarse tan fatal destino?

De pronto, oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente, así que dirigió la vista hacia ese lugar y se encontró con la temible hermana del humano.

-estúpido Dib, le dije que no se tomara la última soda-refunfuñó con claras intenciones de vengarse hasta que vio algo que jamás espero ver…-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¡no importa, te ordeno que me ayudes a quitar a este humano inferior de encima!

…

…

…

-¡jajaja!-rió casi llorando por las carcajadas, con obvio toque de maldad y carencia de compasión-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme?-lo retó-es más-sacó su celular para sacar una foto.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-estoy obteniendo evidencia para chantajear a mi estúpido hermano por el resto de su vida, ¿tienes algún problema?

-¡dame esa cosa, humana!-estiró un poco sus brazos pero no alcanzó a la menor, que retrocedió un paso y lo vio con superioridad.

-no lo creo-guardó el celular-hablemos el mismo idioma, ¿quieres?-dijo y se acercó un poco-¿Que me darás para ayudarte a salir de ésta?

-¡te dejaré vivir!

-no es una buena oferta así que creo que me voy-retrocedió dos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

-¡espera, siento que podría morir en cualquier instante!

-no me interesa.

-¡está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?!

-bueno, te pediría que hicieras mis tareas y eso, pero creo que guardaré el favor para otro momento mucho más importante.

-bien, ahora…

-no tan rápido, tendrás que devolvérmelo tarde o temprano y si no lo haces sufrirás los tortuosos castigos que provendrán de toda mi ira contenida-le amenazó fulminándole con la mirada por lo que Zim tragó duro al ver que en los ojos de Gaz había maldad pura, incluso mucha más que en las suyas propias.

-sí, como sea-respondió intentando no ser intimidado.

Fue entonces que luego Gaz golpeó en el rostro a su hermano y lo obligó a volver de sus sueños.

-¡despierta, inútil!

-¡ahhh, por Júpiter, ¿Qué te pasa, Gaz?, eso dolió!-se sobó el rostro mientras aún trataba de reaccionar.

-¡¿eso era todo?, si solo se trataba de golpearlo podría haberlo hecho yo mismo!-se quejó el irken.

-pudiste pero no lo hiciste, aun así me deben un enorme favor, no lo olviden, porque si lo hacen los perseguiré hasta en sus pesadillas-amenazó y salió de la habitación-por cierto, pasen una buena noche, pareja de raritos-se burló y finalmente salió dejando a un Zim bastante molesto y avergonzado, además de un Dib enojado y un poco herido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Gaz estaba aquí?

-porque...porque-no le podía decir la verdad-¡porque tomaste su estúpida soda!

-como sea, ya se lo pagaré-siguió sobándose el rostro y finalmente se acostó en su cama-realmente necesito dormir-dicho esto volvió a cerrar los ojos y Zim solo se sentó en la silla cerca del escritorio aun nervioso porque casi "murió" y el "susto" no se le pasaba.

 ** _Fin flash back ..._**

* * *

-entonces por eso creo que debemos llevarnos bien por el momento-terminó de decir el humano.

-¿eh?-Zim después de estar perdido en su pensamiento sólo escucho la última parte-¿insinúas que el grandioso Zim viva en simbiosis con un humano apestoso?

-¿Qué?, oye, no creas que me agrada la idea.

-bueno, a mí tampoco.

Poco después, ambos bajaron a desayunar y, por extraña razón, el Profesor Membrana estaba allí con los desayunos listos, al parecer.

-buenos días, chicos, me alegra ver que despertaron temprano y que no desperdiciaron el día con poco productivas horas de sueño.

-papá, no esperaba verte aquí-trató de no sonar incómodo y se sentó con Zim en el comedor, por suerte Gaz no dijo nada de anoche y solo se mantenía comiendo neutral.

-necesitaba hablar de algo contigo, hijo, aunque claro, tanto tu hermana como Zim pueden escuchar.

-¿de qué hablas?

-bueno, supe que desde hace mucho tiempo no hablas con tus amigos.

-ellos no son mis amigos, solo son dos fanfarrones que se pusieron a trabajar contigo.

-sí, pero esos fanfarrones son listos, además podrían ayudarte a orientarte en una carrera de verdad.

-¿no hablamos de esto antes?

-bueno, sí, pero ahora pienso que estas más cuerdo que antes ya que conseguiste un amigo y no lo llamas alien o verde monstruo del espacio.

-¡¿Qué?!-se quejó Zim, pero Dib le ignoró para seguir discutiendo con su padre.

El ambiente de por sí estaba tenso, pero se puso aún más cuando cayó en cuenta de que… ¿Cómo acabaría ese tazón de leche con ese tal "cereal" que jamás había probado? Y con lo paranoico que era Zim…

-¿Qué hago con esto?-pensó y miró la ventana-podría huir, pero sería sospechoso y la sortija me mataría si me alejo demasiado-miró el suelo-¡echaré la comida como si fuera un accidente, ingenioso!-sonrió dispuesto a hacerlo, pero lo más probable es que luego le darían otro tazón e incluso más lleno-GIR-entonces se le ocurrió, pero lo más seguro es que haría un alboroto…la única opción que quedaba era probarlo y morir en el intento.

Entonces la palabra "anormal" retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez, acrecentando la preocupación sobre lo que haría.

-¿Qué pasa, Zim, no te gusta el desayuno?-preguntó el profesor viendo fijamente al "chico" de piel verde poniéndolo más nervioso.

-Eh ...

-es parte de su enfermedad, es alérgico a la leche y cereal-mintió el humano interviniendo.

Con esas simples palabras fue que acabaron sus penurias y por las que el profesor reemplazó el tazón por…waffles…Rayos.

-bueno, al menos no me harán daño-se encogió de hombros e ingirió los alimentos, mientras padre e hijo volvían a la discusión y Gaz siguió manteniéndose neutral.

* * *

 ** _Minutos más tarde…_**

Ambos estaban camino a la escuela, pero Dib al parecer aún seguía enojado, quizás hasta mucho más de lo que estaba cuando él intentaba conquistar a la Tierra. Podría ignorarlo, aunque por alguna razón no pudo evitar tener curiosidad sobre saber que le pasaba.

-no entiendo cuál es el problema humano, ¿Qué tan difícil es obedecer a su progenitor?

-¿no recuerdas que pasó cuando deje de perseguirte?

-aun así no estoy muy seguro de porque volviste tan pronto.

-es obvio que para impedir que fueras una amenaza, solo eso.

-¿y sobre lo de la cosa "cereal"?

-si mueres por algo tan insignificante yo también hubiera muerto, es todo-dijo malhumorado y aún con el ceño fruncido-en cuanto me deshaga de esta cosa maldita todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-a que te juro que me desharé de estas cosas, cueste lo que cueste. Apostaría mi vida a ello-vio su sortija y luego al irken con una mirada de determinación-solo porque no tolero estar más en peligro, prometo que te llegaré a odiar hasta el punto en que pueda quitarme esta cosa…sin necesidad de alguien más.

-…-por alguna razón esto confundió irken pero solo pudo responder-veamos quien lo hace primero, Dib-humano-le dedicó mirada de arrogancia y superioridad, aunque por dentro seguía con esa extraña sensación.

-es obvio que no tú-respondió de la misma manera.

* * *

 ** _¿?_**

-¿estás seguro de que jamás encontrarán esos objetos?-habló una sombra entre la oscuridad a otro ser que tampoco se distinguía por la falta de luz.

-¡así es, me encargué de enviarlos a un lugar al que siquiera se atreverían a llegar y estoy seguro de que el defectuoso recibió uno de ellos, así que no hay peligro alguno!

-¡con esto nuestra venganza estará completa! ¡Sí!-sonrió con malicia por su fechoría.

-especialmente después de lo que pasará-acompañó con la misma sonrisa y estuvieron riéndose por un largo rato por su… ¿maligna hazaña?

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, ojalá sea digno de merecer un review!

¡Nos leemos luego y gracias por su paciencia!


	5. 5 La amenaza se aproxima

Respondiendo…

 ** _Lady Alice Wotton:_** ¡bueno, me halaga lo que dijiste, realmente me costó mucho mantener sus personalidades, pero me alegra que haya valido la pena!

 ** _arami8:_** ¡me alegra que te encante y veamos si aciertas con tus sospechas!

 ** _Azucar Potter:_** ¡me encanta que aún sigas este fic, en fin, podrías tener razón!

 ** _Monochrome:_** ¡espero que te siga gustando la continuación!

¡En fin, me alegra que lean el fic, lo sigan y sea de sus favoritos! ¡He aquí el quinto capítulo!

* * *

 ** _5\. La amenaza se aproxima._**

El día transcurrió rápidamente, mas Zim no lo sintió así porque tenía un mal presentimiento, lo atribuyó a que no podía quedarse en la casa de su némesis, no confiaba totalmente en el humano, no por nada eran enemigos…Aunque quizás lo que más influyó fue que aún conservaba los mismos síntomas de la noche anterior, estaba empezando a creer que el humano lo había envenenado y eso le provocaría la muerte.

-¡no iré a tu casa!-exigió tratando de caminar en dirección contraria.

-¡por Saturno, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo ahora!-se quejó igualmente, jalando al irken por el brazo.

-¡Zim exige ir a su base y te ordena soltarlo, humano apestoso!

-¡¿no entiendes que no podemos separarnos o moriremos?!

-¡¿y porque nos quedamos en tu casa y no en mi base?!-dijo sin pensar y luego calló-¡no es que quiera que eso suceda!

-¡no confió en ti, tratarías de matarme!

-¡pues yo tampoco confió en ti!

Y así comenzaron otra discusión en la que sacaban sus argumentos para justificar porque no podían estar juntos en dichos lugares.

O al menos así fue hasta que…

-¡olvídalo, Zim irá a su base y no podrás impedirlo, Dib-cosa, es más, en cuanto llegue voy a idear un plan para acabar con tu planeta de una vez por todas!

-¡no, no lo harás!-lo siguió y el otro corrió, huyendo de él.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos…

-¡jajaja!-se oyó una risa maligna, el poseedor de la misma salió de su escondite para apresar al irken contra su voluntad y ascender rápidamente con ayuda de sus propulsores.

El amante de lo paranormal estaba seguro de que ya conocía a ese sujeto, pero no comprendía como Zim pudo bajar tanto la guardia para no verlo.

-¡Zim!-gritó impotente y como el irken luchaba por liberarse no pudo oírlo, ¿Qué podría hacer?-obviamente no podré pelear con ese sujeto, así que…-pensó en algo un par de segundos y luego corrió en dirección a su casa, no sin antes mirar la sortija que en sus ojos mostró un temporizador que le daba cinco minutos para ejecutar su plan-solo espero que funcione.

* * *

Una vez muy alejado del suelo el mayor volvió a reír.

-abandonado por el insecto que estaba contigo, ¿eh?-se burló.

Sí, efectivamente Zim vio aquello y se olvidó por completo de la sortija, estaba ofendido por la huida del humano y sólo pudo apretar sus puños con ira contenida.

En pocos segundos llegaron hasta la nave del desconocido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto al grandioso Zim?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?!-señaló acusadoramente, pero el extraño volvió a reír con malicia.

El irken bajo no reconoció al tipo hasta después de que cambiara su apariencia quitándose algunos aditamentos de su traje y poniéndose otras prendas…para delatar a alguien que ya conocía...

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Una nave irken iba acercándose presurosamente y en ella estaba el humano, quien constantemente miraba el temporizador en su sortija, para luego suspirar con alivio al ver que éste se desactivó al estar a una distancia prudente de la otra nave más grande.

Pensó en que podría luchar, aunque lo más probable es que terminaría pulverizado. Fue entonces que prefirió acercarse más para poder saltar a la nave enemiga y, antes de ello, activó el piloto automático para que la nave estuviera ahí para escapar después. Al hacerlo ingresó en ella por una escotilla, aliviado de que aún no fue visto por el conductor.

-tengo que apresurarme-se dijo para darse más valor.

Avanzó buscando al irken esperando que no estuviese muerto, pues lo más probable es que el ser que vino a raptarlo de esa manera, no lo hizo por motivos amistosos.

-¡Sisz Lorr!

Fue entonces que el humano encontró el lugar por ese grito y se escondió tras la pared.

-¡así es, finalmente volví porque dije que me las pagarías!

Zim estaba en la misma jaula en la que estuvo aquella vez.

Fue entonces que vio todo el lugar y notó al humano por detrás de su captor. Sintió alivio, aunque también disgusto, pues tenía orgullo y no quería parecer indefenso ante el peligro.

-¡Los Altos lo sabrán, ya lo verás!-continuó con su actuación de victima para que el cocinero no notara la nueva presencia.

-¡¿aún piensas que eres un invasor?! ¡Ja! ¡Qué lástima me das, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la Inmensa para ver que dicen ellos personalmente?!-sonrió con malicia.

-¡me parece bien!-lo retó con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡veamos si dices lo mismo luego, jajaja!-dio una risotada el irken de mayor tamaño y salió por la puerta para ir a la cabina de mando.

Finalmente estaban solos…

-así que sí viniste, pensé que escaparías como un cobarde.

-no viste la sortija, ¿no es cierto?, por poco y casi no la contamos-dijo el humano acercándose, saliendo de su escondite entre unas estructuras viejas allí-no estamos muy lejos de la Tierra, tenemos que escapar ahora así que usa tus patas biónicas o algo para destruir esto-ordenó pero luego vio algo de incomodidad en la mirada del irken-¿Qué pasa?

-e-es que no puedo.

-¡¿Qué?!-se cubrió la boca y continuó en voz baja-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡n-no lo sé, sólo no puedo manejarlas bien!-se excusó de igual forma, no podía decir que ese detalle se debía a su presencia cercana.

-¡por Júpiter, ¿ahora qué haremos?!

-bueno, los Más Altos nos sacarán de ésta.

-¡no, Zim, no podemos esperar a que eso pase y realmente lo dudó porque jamás vinieron antes para ayudarte, de hecho estoy empezando a pensar que te enviaron a la Tierra para…!

-¡mientes, no te permito hablar mal de Los Altos, gusano!-empujó al humano y con toda su concentración se dispuso a pensar en un modo de escapar.

-como sea-respondió sin más y también intentó pensar en algo.

Finalmente llegó una idea a la mente del humano.

-necesitamos un arma.

-¡¿Qué, estás loco…?!-pero antes de acabar de replicar, fue acallado por la mano de Dib y se puso extrañamente nervioso, guardando silencio por ello.

-¡no grites o…!

-¡así que una escoria inferior vino a salvarte!-interrumpió quien más temían en estos momentos-¡no podrás sacarlo de aquí!

Bueno, era obvio que enfrentarse a él era desventajoso y ganarle incluso imposible, pero ver un arma en la mano de Sisz Lorr, hizo que Dib cambiara de opinión. Esa cosa era el único boleto de vuelta a la Tierra.

El adolescente, como un completo suicida, corrió para enfrentarse al irken de gran tamaño con el fin de abalanzarse contra él, intentado aturdirlo un poco para que soltara el arma, pero desgraciadamente el otro no lo permitió y por ello el humano recibió varios golpes sólo para levantarse y volver a intentar lo mismo con determinación.

Zim en su prisión veía lo que ocurría. Sí, obviamente no podría esperar a que los Altos lo ayudaran, así que se concentró y no tardó en idear un plan cualquiera.

-¡sujétalo, Dib-cosa!

-¡bien!-aturdido por los golpes, el humano acató la orden sujetando el brazo del cocinero con fuerza y en ello el irken levantó cualquier cosa cercana en el suelo y se lo aventó, hiriéndolo en el proceso y pasando una corriente eléctrica por ambos cuerpos, afectando así al cocinero, que aunque no fue herido gravemente, soltó el arma y Dib aprovechó eso para levantarla y disparar hacia el seguro de la jaula liberando a Zim.

-¡deprisa, sal de aquí!-ordenó, pero se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Sisz Lorr.

-¡ese era el último disparo, jajaja!-rió con malicia, mas Dib sólo atinó a arrojar el artefacto hacia él y sujetar la mano de Zim para salir corriendo por la puerta.

Recorrió los mismos pasillos a toda velocidad, arrastrando al irken, y afortunadamente divisó el lugar por el que ingresó.

-¡Estamos cerca!-exclamó con alegría y saltó para llegar a él, luego intentó ayudar a Zim para subir pero fue sujetado nuevamente por el cocinero.

-¡se los advertí, solo saldrán de este lugar muertos!

-¡Suelta a Zim!-intentaba zafarse el menor pero parecía que eso sería verdad si no hacía algo…

-¡no!-el humano con toda su fuerza ayudó a subir a Zim y, como el otro aún no soltaba su pierna, golpeó al mayor con la mano en la que traía la sortija, hiriéndolo por la dureza de esta y la otra descarga que dio al ser dañada.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento, Dib sostuvo nuevamente la mano de Zim y corrieron más rápido para saltar hacia la nave de Tak que aún avanzaba por el piloto automático.

Finalmente lo peor había pasado…

-¡¿Qué haces?, es obvio que volverá!-exclamó alarmado el irken pero la sonrisa del humano lo confundió ya que él, ¿sonreía?

-no estés muy seguro, no podría hacerlo con sus controles averiados-mencionó mientras sacó su navaja.

-¡me asustaste, humano estúpido!-vociferó molesto pero luego sonrió aliviado…mas eso cambió cuando vio que el humano no se encontraba bien, puesto que tenía varias lesiones y al parecer estaba a punto de perder la consciencia-¡Dib-cosa!-lo zarandeó pero no hubo respuesta-¡mono Dib!-volvió a repetir, pero nada.

Rápidamente tomó el control de la nave, tenía que apresurarse en llegar a la Tierra para curar sus heridas. Era obvio que fue una pelea desventajosa para Dib y si no llegaba a tiempo…él moriría…

* * *

-¡no puede ser!-gruñó Siz Lorr al ver que no podía controlar la nave, le llevaría un tiempo repararla, pero no importaba, ya que al fin sabía algo que podría serle útil al Imperio, específicamente…a los líderes-ya veremos cuánto tiempo más podrás vivir, Zim-sonrió con malicia.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si lo fue me alegraría que me lo hagan saber, en fin, sé que estuvo un poco melodramático, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió!

¡Eso es todo y hasta la próxima!


	6. 6 Aceptando la realidad

Respondiendo…

 ** _debanhyzapata:_** ¡Me alegra que te guste y, bueno, ya no sufras más porque al fin lo actualicé!

 ** _Kibou:_** ¡No te preocupes, lo continuaré pase lo que pase!

En fin, como notaron, para que sea más interesante pues se me ocurrió poner esa advertencia que no es muy común por lo que veo, espero que aun así sigan disfrutando de la historia.

* * *

 _ **6\. Aceptando la realidad**_

Todo era oscuridad y silencio…

¿Qué sucedió? No lo recordaba, pero algo sí era seguro…aún estaba vivo.

Abrió los ojos y, al hacerlo, le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía debilidad en todo el cuerpo. Le tomó tiempo recordar que pasó y afortunadamente lo logró, aunque luego se percató de que no tenía ni una sola herida.

-¿sólo fue un sueño?-preguntó con incredulidad, mas notó que no estaba en su casa, sino en el laboratorio de la base de Zim y no solo eso, alguien estaba a su lado y le miraba atentamente…

-¡Mary, creí que habías muerto!-gritó al borde del llanto el mencionado, liberando toda la drama contenida y en el proceso casi volándole los tímpanos por el grito.

-¿GIR?-preguntó extrañado, pero lo confirmó, todo fue real-¿Dónde está Zim?

-¡oh, el amo está arriba descansando ya que tuvo que hacer una máquina para curarte más rápido! ¡Mi amo es muy bueno! ¡Iré a preparar waffles para celebrar!-corrió y tomó uno de los elevadores para ascender seguramente a la cocina.

-¿Qué hizo que?-notó al instante que estaba en una camilla y que debajo de ella había una parte vidriosa replegada, seguramente juntas formaban un compartimento para hacer una cámara de recuperación-¿en serio Zim hizo eso?-preguntó al vacío y luego de unos minutos, en los que confirmaba que no estaba en un universo alterno, se dirigió al mismo elevador por el cual GIR subió.

Llegó a la cocina en un instante, donde encontró a Zim bastante cabreado por las insistencias de su asistente.

-¡no quiero esas cosas, GIR, no estoy de humor!

-¡waaa!-lloró éste golpeando a su amo en la cara con un waffle.

El humano intentó no reír por la escena, pero finalmente optó por intervenir antes de que Zim perdiera la poca paciencia que poseía.

-si quieres yo pruebo un poco, GIR.

-¡sí!-respondió el mencionado y volvió a la cocina.

-hasta que al fin despiertas, humano-dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-así que construiste una máquina de recuperación, es lo menos que podías hacer ¿no?-se sentó a su lado, fingiendo actuar con normalidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo solo lo hice porque si tú morías yo también lo hubiera hecho, es todo!-cruzó los brazos, negando la acusación.

-bien, entiendo, pero nada hubiese pasado si alguien me hubiera hecho caso cuando le dije que nos fuéramos rápido a mi casa-hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo-por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?

-oh, no mucho, solo una semana-mencionó despreocupado.

-ah, bien… ¡¿Qué?!-se alteró, definitivamente su padre lo castigaría y Gaz lo golpearía por haber desaparecido-¡tenemos que irnos ahora mismo…!-mas no continuó porque vio en el rostro de Zim, por primera vez, completa seriedad.

-Zim no volverá a tu casa, Dib.

-¿vas a salir con eso nuevamente?-frunció el ceño-es por Gaz, ¿no es cierto?, si ella te amenazó…

-¡no es eso, gusano, no tiene que ver con tu familia!

-¡¿entonces cuál es la razón?!

-¡¿necesitas que Zim te dé una?, bien, es obvio que no estamos seguros en tu casa y como los Altísimos cortaron toda comunicación con nosotros, no nos ayudarán si hay un nuevo ataque!

-¡no me importa, tengo que volver a casa!

-¡es un suicidio, ¿Qué quieres hacer, piensas exponerte como un idiota?!

-¡en primer lugar, no estaríamos en peligro si no fuera por ti, como siempre!

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda, los Altos se hubieran encargado de…!

-¡los Altos, los Altos!-rezongó-¡yo hubiera querido ver a tus amados líderes intentar salvarte como yo lo hice!

-¡¿ah sí?, pues apuesto a que tu hermana no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de lo hice yo por salvarte, humano malagradecido!

-¡di lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón con lo de tus líderes!

-¡no la tienes!

-¡sí la tengo y lo sabes!

-¡ya basta, Dib cosa, no vamos a volver a tu casa y punto!

-¡pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí!

Se vieron con furia y quisieron continuar discutiendo, pero vieron al pequeño robot con lágrimas en los ojos… ¿Estaba triste por presenciar la discusión?...

-¡¿no dijiste que viviríamos en paz, humano apestoso?, ni siquiera haces la mitad del trabajo!-se quejó el irken.

-tienes razón, ya no debemos pelear, simplemente no podemos odiarnos más de lo que lo hacemos así que…tendremos que aprender a vivir con esto hasta que sepamos que hacer-dijo mirando su sortija. Oh sí, había llegado a la aceptación, después de todo, no ganaba nada con vivir a base de discusiones.

-bien, pero quiero que me expliques todo sobre lo que dijo ese instructivo.

-¿y por qué no lo investigaste por tu cuenta?

-la información era insuficiente-dijo algo avergonzado, definitivamente su equipo no era el mejor en dar explicaciones y, aunque odiara admitirlo, esta vez necesitaba la ayuda de Dib.

-bien-asintió y bajó con Zim al laboratorio.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Hubiera sido más sencillo entregarle un libro al irken antes que explicarle lo poco que mostraba el computador. Simplemente era vergonzoso hablar del tema.

-¿entonces lo que le sigue a esta cosa "matrimonio" es el sexo?-preguntó Zim a secas llamando la atención del humano que casi se atraganta con la soda que le trajo anteriormente GIR.

-s-sí, la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen, pero definitivamente no es necesario-se apresuró a decir una vez recuperó el aliento, ahora estaba obviamente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te pones así?, estas tan rojo como ese horrible vegetal terrestre al que le dicen tomate-se burló.

-¡por Venus, es que esas cosas no se las dice tan…así, no es bien visto!

-como sea-continuó con su búsqueda ignorando el consejo.

Dib en ese momento se quedó mirándolo fijamente, ¿realmente Zim era tan inocente o es que aparentaba serlo? Probablemente era lo primero y eso le causó… ¿ternura?...No, para nada, solo le pareció que, si fuera así, cualquiera podría sencillamente aprovecharse de él…en cierto modo, eso lo preocupó.

-por cierto, ¿revisaste el problema con tu PAK?

-p-por supuesto que no-respondió rápidamente, pero notó que el humano seguía viéndolo con extrañez por su comportamiento tan precipitado-¡deja de mirar a Zim!

-¡no te estaba viendo, veía detrás de ti!-se excusó sonriendo al ver la mirada molesta de Zim.

-¡no te alegres, gusano, es tarde y por ende no volverás a casa, así que tendrás que quedarte!

-¡¿Qué?, eso es trampa, tardaste a propósito!-se quejó.

-¡victoria para Zim!-lo ignoró olímpicamente levantando ambos puños con aires de triunfo.

-como sea, no creo que papá este en casa y a Gaz seguramente no le importará… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no sabotearé tus planes malvados, Zim!

-¡¿te atreves a desafiarme, humano inferior?, porque si es así no permitiré que encuentres los ingeniosos planos de Zim!-salió corriendo por el laboratorio con tal fin. Oh sí, apareció el irken impulsivo de siempre.

-¡bien, tú lo pediste!-olvidó lo demás, sonrió con determinación y se dispuso a perseguir a Zim con tal de atraparlo, ya que él ahora tenía los planos en sus manos.

-¡eso se ve divertido, yo también quiero jugar!-corrió GIR detrás de ellos apenas apareció, olvidando que traía un taco en las manos y, por ende, haciendo caer algunos de sus componentes en el proceso.

Otra pésima decisión…

Dib no se percató de ello y cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a Zim…resbaló por pisar una gran mancha de salsa y cayó sobre el irken.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, avergonzados por la posición tan comprometedora, olvidando el dolor al chocar entre sí.

¿Qué diría el otro de lo que estaba pasando?

Solo unos minutos en silencio hasta que…

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Dib al ver que el rostro de Zim estaba teñido de un intenso púrpura, además lucía bastante… ¿nervioso?

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¿Qué?

-¡tú hiciste esto, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Tú me envenenaste o algo, humano problemático, solo sabes causarme problemas!

-¡¿de qué hablas?, yo no hice nada, estás actuando muy extraño últimamente!

-¡no quieras salir libre de culpa porque sé que tú le hiciste algo a Zim!

-no entiendo-respondió sinceramente.

-¡solo aléjate!

El humano siguió confundido por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero le vino algo a la mente, podría jurar que Zim estaba… ¿sonrojado?

-¡e-es tarde, tengo que descansar!-se levantó estrepitosamente-¿y donde se supone que dormiré?-preguntó con toda la frialdad que podía para librarse del "problema".

-¡podemos implementar una habitación para ti!-respondió rápidamente el asistente, por suerte, deshaciéndose del incomodo silencio.

Luego de bajar al laboratorio, el robot escribió unos comandos y el computador al instante acató la orden, haciendo aparecer escaleras y una habitación extra.

-gracias-fue lo único que dijo el humano para luego irse y encerrarse en su nueva "habitación". Lo menos que quería hacer ahora era ver a Zim.

El irken, quien todavía permanecía en silencio, se quedó en la sala mirando hacia las escaleras confundido, el humano jamás había actuado de esa manera antes. Meditando en silencio se quedó por unos minutos más.

-seguramente es por el cansancio-justificó encogiéndose de hombros y bajó a su laboratorio para matar el tiempo ideando algún plan, al menos eso lo ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa que no sea el comportamiento extraño del humano hacia su persona…o en lo que se enteró hace unos días.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todo el apoyo y ojalá sigan disfrutando de la historia, así que... ¿Merece continuar?


	7. 7 No pienso bien

Respondiendo…

 ** _Monochrome:_** ¡gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo!

Por suerte no tardé tanto como la anterior vez, tuve problemas pero en fin… ¡He aquí el séptimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _ **7\. No pienso bien...**_

Dib finalmente le hizo caso al irken y se mudó a su base, no fue difícil ya que su padre estaría ausente por un largo tiempo y le pagó a Gaz para que no hablara del asunto. Desafortunadamente eso no hizo que se vieran de la misma manera que antes y todo por aquel incidente. Por otro lado, lo bueno fue que nadie los atacó hasta ahora.

* * *

 ** _Actualidad…_**

Hoy se cumplían tres meses que vivían juntos.

Zim estaba en su laboratorio, tratando de inventar otro plan ya que había descartado definitivamente el detonador. Todas las ideas que le siguieron fueron tontas y lo peor de todo era que una imagen le venía mucho a la mente… Aquella vez en la que por alguna razón se perdió en la faz calmada del humano, cuando estaba inconsciente.

En ese entonces, no entendió porque no pudo dejar de verlo...pero días si supo porque.

-no se preocupe, usted sabe que esa sensación suele desaparecer con el tiempo, a pesar de que no pudo notar cuando comenzó-dijo el computador, tomando por sorpresa a su amo.

-¡no estaba pensando en eso!-se excusó, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien-… ¡sí sé cuándo comenzó, ocurrió cuando el humano se acercó demasiado!

-¿está seguro?

-bueno...-dudó. Él ya sabía que el humano era el centro de sus emociones, pero lo atribuyó a que era su enemigo.

-admítalo, usted lo extraña.

-¡¿extrañarlo?, ¿Qué dices?, él vive aquí!

-sí, pero no le presta atención y lo evita constantemente.

-¡olvídalo, no quiero hablar más del tema!

-como usted ordene-dijo no muy convencido-por cierto, ya amaneció.

-¿Y?

-si falta a la escuela se enterarán de su identidad real.

-tienes razón, Zim no puede exponerse de esa forma-dijo y subió por el elevador hasta la cocina donde encontró al humano y a su asistente desayunando los dichosos gofres de cada día.

-te tardaste otra vez, ¿qué hacías abajo?

-oh, nada, a menos que quieras descubrirlo-sonrió arrogantemente, creyendo que volvería a ser todo como antes.

-sabes que esos días quedaron en el pasado, Zim, mejor vámonos de una vez o llegaremos tarde-tomó su mochila y salió junto a Zim.

Sí, otro día rutinario…

* * *

 ** _Más tarde…_**

Finalmente acabó otro día de clase, común y corriente. O al menos eso pensaron los estudiantes hasta que la maestra les hizo quedarse unos minutos para darles una noticia.

-Todos están obligados a asistir a la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿y que celebramos?-preguntó uno.

-pues nada, simplemente dijeron que el nivel de infelicidad en la eskuela era notable, así que al consejo estudiantil se le ocurrió esta "brillante" idea y para mala suerte de ustedes será sin bebidas espirituosas, por cierto, si se les ocurre desobedecer y traer algo parecido, serán expulsados, en el mejor de los casos.

-¿Qué pasa si no asistimos?, hipotéticamente hablando-preguntó otro.

-sencillo, perderán la mejor calificación que tienen y reprobarán, ¿otra duda?

Todos negaron asustados.

-Dib, Zim, ustedes también tendrán que asistir porque así como dije que podía mantener su calificación, puedo bajarlas.

-¡¿eh?, Zim no tiene por qué asistir a esa cosa "fiesta" de la que habla!-se quejó siendo fulminado por la mirada de la maestra.

-¡claro que asistirás, no querrás reprobar el año como los demás!

Entonces le dio un escalofrío de solo pensar en repetir el año con esos micos babosos.

-¡¿una fiesta con el perdedor de Dib?, qué horror!-dramatizaron y se quejaron varios, mas la malhumorada maestra los acalló con otra de sus aterradoras miradas.

-¡silencio, fin de la discusión!-salió del salón para no seguir oyéndolos quejarse.

Luego de que varios replicaran por unos minutos más, se fueron malhumorados. Al igual que ellos.

-¿tenemos que ir a la fiesta esa?-preguntó el irken tratando de conversar con él, nuevamente.

-claro que sí, ¿no lo oíste?

-¿Por qué te comportas así con Zim?, creí que estábamos bien-se quejó molesto por el trato del humano, desde hace tiempo tan frío.

-y lo estamos.

-¿entonces podrías mirar a Zim por una vez?

-será luego, vámonos rápido que solo nos queda unas pocas horas para arreglarnos o lo que sea-dijo y volvió a caminar adelantándose y el irken solo lo siguió molesto por esa estúpida táctica de evasión.

* * *

 ** _19:00…_**

Eso es lo que decía la patética invitación que consistía en un pedazo de papel cualquiera.

No era experto en fiestas, pero algo le decía que los micos babosos llegarían más tarde, por lo que tuvo que quedarse a esperar en lo que llegaban los demás.

Solo pasó unos minutos y ya era insoportable estar con Dib. Él otra vez estaba jugando con su celular ¿Desde cuándo hacia eso?, bueno, desde que se mudó con él…ahora extrañaba los gritos de lunático que daba.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron los demás. Sus semblantes eran de decepción por lo siguiente: mala música, pésima comida y adultos vigilándolos…pero, ¿por qué sonreían los populares y se daban miradas cómplices? ¿Será porque los micos babosos comenzaron a actuar de una manera extraña?

-tal vez están envenenados-pensó y se puso a analizar lo que pasaba, o al menos eso hizo hasta que la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer. Fue entonces que vio el vaso en su mano, todos los que actuaban raro tenían uno… ¡¿ese era el motivo?!

-¡humanos idiotas!-arrojó el vaso asustado y de pronto no recordó más…sólo que era divertido y extraño todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor.

* * *

Dib buscaba a Zim por todos lados. Él le advirtió al irken que no se alejara y ahora estaba molesto porque no sabía lo que le podrían hacer. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si no hubiera probado el refresco también. Afortunadamente aún mantenía la consciencia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hizo.

-Por Mercurio, ¿Dónde se metió?-refunfuñó molesto mientras avanzaba.

De repente se escucharon risas que provenían de los pasillos y la voz de Zim quejándose. Todos rodeaban al irken.

-¡como sea, en mi planeta…!

-querrás decir país-interrumpió Torque haciéndose el "inteligente" por corregirlo.

-¡se lo que dije, bestia apestosa!-frunció el ceño, mas otra vez comenzaban las risas-¡¿ah sí?, ¿saben que es más gracioso?!... ¡que Dib siempre tuvo la razón, MUAHAHAHAHAHA, ahora Zim es quien se burla!

Todos lo miraron confundidos al ver que tomaba un mechón de su "pelo" ¿Qué planeaba hacer? esa era le pregunta que se formulaban, no notando lo obvio.

-creo que Zim tomó suficiente-intervino Dib antes de que hiciera lo impensable-por eso está hablando incoherencias.

-¡Mientes, déjame mostrarles que yo…!

-como dije, fue suficiente-recalcó con suma seriedad y lo arrastró contra su voluntad, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros quienes solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron bastante lejos de los demás, sólo continuaron con su discusión.

-¡¿Qué haces?, quería enseñarles a esas larvas humanas quien manda!

-no, no querías.

Entonces aprovechó para cargarlo sobre su hombro, así sería más fácil llegar a la base, solo esperaba que nadie lo viera haciendo eso.

* * *

Al llegar se percató de que GIR no estaba, seguramente fue a comprar un burrito o a hacer escándalos en quién sabe dónde, por lo que fue fácil llevar al irken hasta la nueva habitación y acostarlo en la cama. Esperaba que Zim se durmiera al instante.

Pasaron tres horas y eso jamás ocurrió…

-¡es gracioso, siento como si no estuviera en mi base, jajaja!-continuó riendo como un tonto-¡te ves muy extraño, GIR, hip!

-por vigésima vez en esta noche, no soy GIR y sí estas en la base-repitió hastiado el humano.

-¡espera, tú no eres GIR!-se acercó sorpresivamente al contrario, pero lejos de sonar decepcionado, sonrió-¡eres el humano cabezón!

-¡que no estoy cabezón y ¿podrías alejarte?, me estás incomodando!

-oye, ¿quieres que Zim te diga un secreto?-ni se inmutó por la anterior petición.

-no-retrocedió un poco pero el irken se acercó más.

-pues te lo diré de todos modos…Zim puede usar perfectamente su PAK.

-ah, eso es bueno.

-pero no cuando estás muy cerca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntó interesado, tal vez estaba a punto de encontrar la debilidad que estaba buscando.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho…

-porque desgraciadamente el superior cuerpo de Zim funciona como el de un humano apestoso en un sólo aspecto…aquel en el que los humanos no razonan bien al sentir emociones profundas…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-¡¿No lo entiendes, humano?!-frunció el ceño-¡En este caso, mi cerebro principal está en el PAK y es afectado por una emoción cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar!

-¿eh?-aún no comprendía-¿y cuál es?

-¡te dije que Zim no te la diría, no insistas!

-dímelo.

-¡no lo haré!

-¡hazlo!

-¡no te la diré!-esta vez canturreó como GIR solía hacerlo-… pero podría demostrártela.

-¿demostrármela? ¿Y cómo…?-mas no pudo continuar porque lo que pasó lo dejó sin palabras.

Los labios del irken se posaron sobre los suyos a la vez que sus delgados brazos se aferraban a él.

Dib sólo pudo abrir los ojos como platos y empujar rápidamente al irken. Estaba completamente enojado, pasmado y... ¿avergonzado?

-Dib cosa, tú haces que Zim no piense bien-resumió el irken.

-… ¡no es cierto!-retrocedió.

Esto simplemente no podía ser verdad. Debía admitir que si existía tensión entre ellos desde que se mudó, pero él juró que jamás caería ante esas sensaciones y pensamientos, por eso lo evitaba. Ahora maldecía que el irken sonara tan sincero.

-¡es una locura!-retrocedió con intenciones de alejarse, hacer como que nada hubiera pasado y asumir que todo fue por efecto del alcohol.

El alcohol…

¿Esa era la verdadera razón por la que ya no pudo resistirse más ante esas extrañas emociones, cerró la puerta, ignoró a su consciencia y se acercó lentamente a Zim?

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¡¿Pasara algo entre esos dos?!

¡Espero sus reviews, lindos.


	8. 8 Lo que pasó

¡Hola otra vez, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben cómo es la vida!

¡Bueno, primeramente quiero agradecer a **Azucar Potter, Debby Tucker T, Rhymeplayer, M1LI, ladyvigee, Jezebeth y XAndreittaxDinamittaX** por sus lindos reviews que me inspiraron a seguir con el fic, espero que todavía les guste!

* * *

 _ **8\. Lo que pasó...**_

Todo era oscuridad, o al menos eso era lo que veía hasta que percibió un sonido que lo despertó.

-celdas de energía recargadas-habló la voz grave de su computador.

-¿eh?- parpadeó repetidas veces para aclarar su visión-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó débilmente una vez que su visión estuvo clara, para luego percatarse de que no estaba en esa horrible fiesta, sino en su laboratorio y no solo eso, además un cable estaba que previamente conectado a su PAK, le era retirada.

-se quedó sin energías-respondió con simpleza el computador, cosa que extrañó a Zim, ya que esperaba que su equipo se burlara o algo así, pero si lo dejó pasar.

-es extraño, el grandioso Zim no necesitó una recarga de energía en mucho tiempo-comentó sobándose la cabeza por un ligero dolor que sentía, seguramente por el brebaje que recordó haber ingerido-¿sucede algo?, ¿Por qué no le respondes a tu amo?-preguntó extrañado por el silencio.

-¡por nada!

-y a todo esto, ¿dónde está el Dib?

En ese momento, si el computador fuera una persona o al menos un ser vivo, se notaría con claridad que se sobresaltó y estaba bastante incómodo.

-…él fue quien lo dejó aquí.

-bien, iré a buscarlo.

-ehm, yo no lo haría si fuera usted.

-¡no le dirás a tu amo que hacer o que no hacer!-en ese preciso momento se levantó rápidamente quitándose la fina tela que le cubría el torso y…deseó no haberlo hecho-¡oh…por…Irk!

-¡el amo está desnudo!-señaló GIR, quien acababa de ingresar al laboratorio.

-GIR trae algo para Zim-ordenó muy avergonzado-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?, equipo, no era necesario…!

-¡¿realmente cree que lo verdaderamente importante aquí es el que esté desnudo?!-señaló.

Zim en ese momento se percató de que, efectivamente, no solo estaba desnudo sino que además tenía unas marcas púrpuras extrañas en todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en el cuello. Aquellas marcas parecían ser procedentes de mordidas y eran dolorosas-debí adivinarlo-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Amo?-preguntó su equipo temiendo lo peor.

-…-no dijo nada por un instante hasta que exclamó-¡el humano me atacó cuando estaba en pleno estado de inconsciencia!

Sí, el amo era bastante ingenuo.

Zim trataba de recordar que era exactamente lo que pasó pero aún le dolía la cabeza de solo intentarlo... Necesitaba hablar con el descerebrado cabezón en este instante.

-¡¿Dónde está él?! ¡Es obvio que no fue muy lejos!-dijo colocándose la ropa que GIR le trajo.

-usted lo dijo, bueno, está encerrado en su habitación.

-¡ya me oirá!-refunfuñó y se dirigió a tal lugar sosteniéndose de lo que podía en el camino porque al parecer el enemigo realmente lo dejó bastante lesionado y ni siquiera podía caminar con normalidad.

Una vez que llegó hasta la puerta, siendo ayudado por GIR a subir las escaleras, golpeó la puerta insistentemente.

-¡humano cabezón, Zim te ordena que abras la puerta!-exigió, mas no obtuvo respuesta del interior-¡es todo, GIR, te ordeno que tires la puerta abajo!

-pero Mary se enojará, dijo que no lo molestara.

-¡yo me molestaré el doble si no lo haces!

-¿y porque usted no lo hace?...oh-recordó algo y se rió.

-¡¿te burlas de Zim?!-lo fulminó con la mirada-¡muévete lo haré yo mismo!-dicho esto trató de golpear la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero fue en vano y eso solo empeoró su dolor.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Zim?!-se oyó un grito del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Zim quiere saber qué es lo que le hiciste anoche!-soltó directamente gritando, no percatándose de que quizás los vecinos podrían escuchar por el alto volumen en su voz.

-¡¿puedes guardar silencio?, estoy…tratando de…mmm…leer un libro!-se excusó aún sin dar la cara.

-¡lo harás después de explicarme porque me atacaste de esa manera cuando estuve inconsciente, ¿tienes idea de cuánto le duele a Zim su…?!

-¡habla más bajo, por Venus, todos podrán oírte!

-¡no me importa que los descerebrados humanos se den cuenta de que me apenas sí puedo caminar por tu culpa!

-¡Zim! -regañó.

-¡¿abres la puerta o…?!-y antes de que dijera más, el humano ya lo había metido a su cuarto tapándole la boca para que evitara decir ciertas cosas-¡solo cierra la boca, ¿quieres?!-

-…-quitó la mano que le impedía hablar-¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!

-… ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?-preguntó incrédulo el humano.

-¡¿te estaría preguntando si el grandioso Zim lo supiera?!

-y si te digo que las mordidas fueron porque…un perro te mordió, ¿me creerías?

-sí y lo mataría enseguida.

-¡eso no es cierto amo, cuando llegué no había ninguno, además solo estaba con Mary, en su cuarto, ¿no lo recuerda?, no dejaban de gritar!-mencionó el robotito por el otro lado de la puerta, al parecer nunca se fue.

Dib se golpeó mentalmente, pero luego se percató de que el irken se mantuvo pensativo.

-ahora que lo mencionas, GIR, creo que sí recuerdo algo…

De repente algo vino a su mente y, al parecer, fue algo bastante fuerte puesto que se mantuvo en silencio por un largo instante.

Recordó una extraña sensación de que le daban en todo el cuerpo… ¿besos?, si mal no recordaba así se llamaban y sí, sabía que eran esos; además fueron acompañados de mordidas dolorosas. Sorprendido, dirigió la mirada hasta el lecho, ahora arreglado, pero al parpadear le hizo recordar lo desarreglado que estaba antes, y revivió aquella escena en la que alguien se atrevió a invadir su espacio personal, tocándolo, dejándolo vulnerable de tal manera que…ni siquiera ropa llevaba. Podía volver a sentir esos toques impúdicos en su zona baja, el cómo lo acorralaban y no podía huir, el calor que le inundaba y una extraña sensación que prefería no recordar, pero que se resumía en dos simples palabras…el ser invadido.

Creyó que todo había sido un extraño sueño o algo parecido, puesto que su ropa se encontraba en el laboratorio, mas cuando avanzó un poco, notó que uno de sus guantes estaba en el suelo…y fue entonces que todo se armó como rompecabezas en su mente.

…Él no fue atacado de la manera que pensaba, de eso estaba seguro, quizás era ingenuo pero no tonto.

-¡¿Qué pasó realmente, gusano?!-preguntó más solo para escucharlo por parte del humano, no para confirmarlo.

-…-Dib no podía siquiera elevar la mirada, realmente…ni él supo que lo orilló a hacer eso… ¿o tal vez sí?

-¡te ordenó que me lo digas ahora!

-¡tú me besaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?!-se apresuró a decir, tratando de sonar intimidado, aunque eso sólo hizo que Zim se enfadara aún más.

-¡no lo hice!

-¡sí lo hiciste, ¿o vas a negar que yo hago que no pienses bien?!-trató de imitar las mismas palabras que oyó de Zim.

-…-eso lo tomó realmente por sorpresa, ¿realmente dijo aquello?-¡pues no era cierto!

-¡sí lo era, admítelo!

-¡¿ah sí?, pues eso no te dio el derecho de…hacer eso!

-¡ni yo sé cómo pasó ¿sí?, solo…todo estuvo en blanco y no pude contenerme, pero si quieres podemos hacer como que jamás pasó!

-…-Zim increíblemente ofendido le dio un golpe en el rostro, como si el coraje haya disminuido su dolor y le permitiera dar ese golpe.

-¡auch!-se quejó sobándose la mejilla por el inmenso dolor, esperaba que no dejara marca-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?!

-desde ahora…nada de ti-abrió la puerta y salió sin dirigirle la mirada, fue entonces que al parecer ya estaba casi curado, todo gracias a su anatomía irken y su recuperación más rápida que la de los humanos.

Algo le dijo al adolescente que debía impedir que se fuera y aclararan algunas cosas, pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería toda la furia del irken, así que hizo lo mismo que Zim y se alistó para otro día de escuela, claro, sabía que para él era vital guardar las apariencias.

Al parecer no lo resolverían hasta más tarde.

* * *

 ** _Minutos más tarde…_**

Una vez en la horrible institución, que por mágica razón ahora se encontraba impecable después de lo de anoche, ambos se dirigieron directamente al aula a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Al entrar vieron que la mayoría seguía con resaca y llevaban lentes de sol, al menos ellos estaban algo mejor, de no ser por su "problema".

Dib, por primera vez, sintió que la "eskuela" sería su única salvación para distraerse de todo lo que pasó y estaba por pasar.

En ese momento, ingresó la maestra bastante malhumorada al parecer. Luego de dar un muy frio saludo, se acomodó en su escritorio y fulminó a todos con la mirada.

-¡¿creen que no me di cuenta del incidente de anoche?!

Todos tragaron duro y mantuvieron el silencio.

-¡quiero saber quién fue el responsable de todo esto, den la cara, cobardes!

Nuevamente, nadie dijo nada, aunque la tensión era más en los responsables.

-¡¿no dan la cara, sucias ratas?, bien, entonces no me queda más remedio que suspenderlos a todos!

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, al parecer la política de la eskuela que había cambiado a través de los años sobre no a la agresión física los había ayudado.

Mientras los demás se alegraban por unos días sin clases, Zim estaba aún furioso y Dib incomodo, como siempre, la suerte jamás estaría de su lado…ahora lo único que necesitaba saber era sí al menos Zim le perdonaría y se llevarían como antes mínimamente.

Todos salieron casi festejando por la decisión de la maestra, o así fue hasta que una conversación se dio en el que nuestros protagonistas eran el tema principal.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos, últimamente están bastante juntos?-habló uno mirando al par que se ignoraba.

-sí y Zim está actuando bastante extraño también-le respondió su compañero.

-¿tú crees que…?

-no lo sé, pero al parecer sí-se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-quizás hay algo más entre ellos, después de todo, siempre fueron raritos.

-¿entonces que planeas hacer?

-no lo sé, pero nunca es tarde para destrozar una reputación-dijo finalmente y caminó hacia la salida acompañado por su cómplice en el crimen, sin desaparecer sus sonrisas maliciosas.

* * *

 ** _En una galaxia lejana…_**

Exactamente en una sala enorme donde lo único que importaba era que unos cuantos soldados estaban frente a sus líderes escuchando atentamente a lo que decían. Al parecer estos no estaban muy contentos.

-como sabrán, hace un tiempo atrás conquistamos un planeta en el cual sus habitantes poseían unos objetos muy raros que no fueron sometidos a muchos estudios, puesto que desaparecieron al poco tiempo de obtenerlos, pero creemos que pueden ser un arma mortal-explicó el Más Alto Rojo caminando de un lado para otro, o levitando, mejor dicho-es por eso que nos deshicimos de los responsables que resultaron ser dos de nuestros esclavos, que sorpresa-dijo sarcásticamente-y como los demás están ocupados aún en sus conquistas, ustedes serán enviados a buscar a los que poseen estos objetos por el momento.

Eran cinco los que estaban presentes y parecían no ser de los mejores soldados.

-ah sí, y si no vuelven con esos objetos mejor ni vuelvan, porque serán aniquilados-amenazó el más Alto púrpura mientras comía una de sus dichosas golosinas.

Los soldados se miraron con rivalidad, al parecer eran de bajos rangos y necesitaban cumplir con la misión para lograr algo de respeto.

-hagan todo lo que haga falta-finalizó Rojo con suma seriedad.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen un review si les gustó y gracias por leer el fic!

No sé ustedes, pero a mi el final me sonó a inicio de una película de Star Wars.


	9. 9 Lo que siento

¡Espero perdonen mi larga ausencia, pero bueno, trataré de no tardarme más, no se preocupen!

Aprovecho para agradecer a: **_Debby Tucker T, arami 8, M1L1, N. Z. A, a_ l _exadra1019love y_** _ **Bojik Inanov**_ por sus lindos reviews.

¡Ahora, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 _ **9\. Lo que siento...**_

Luego de cerrar la puerta, lo vio nuevamente al dirigir la mirada a su oponente, estaba tan vulnerable, con aquella sonrisa boba en sus labios…tan inconsciente de lo que podía pasarle. Cruzaban varias ideas por su mente, algo le decía que se detuviera, pero se negó… ya no podía detenerse. Debía admitir que aquellas simples palabras afectaron su juicio.

-…-sin decir nada, se acercó como gato al acecho y raudamente le plantó un beso, primero superficial, pero que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, aferrándose a él lo más que podía sosteniendo su rostro. Al parecer inconscientemente Zim le correspondía de manera desesperada, torpe e inexperta, pero aun así desesperada.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que habían bebido, sólo quería creer que lo que el irken decía era verdad. No es que fuera un experto en estas cosas, pero él ya sabía lo suficiente como para continuar.

La ropa poco a poco fue faltando y siendo arrojada a lo largo de la habitación. Dib acariciaba demandantemente cada parte del torso de Zim, sacándole gemidos que le inundaban los oídos y daban una melodía embriagante que nublaba sus sentidos, apresó entonces una de las sensibles antenas de Zim para darles unas suaves lamidas y mordidas, además de metérselas de llena en su boca, sonrojando así al pobre alien, que además extrañamente ronroneaba, dándole un aspecto dulce que quisiera conservar en su memoria para siempre.

-no tenía idea de cuanto lo deseaba-pensó mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Pasó entonces a repartir besos por toda la piel de Zim, dejando marcas para que todos supieran que ya tenía dueño, además de mordidas. Luego encontró en aquella parte de su anatomía, una apertura en su entrepierna de la cual salía su pequeño "amigo", que gustoso ayudó a despertar con caricias, estimulándolo para continuar con el hecho.

Fue entonces que aunque supiera Zim no sentiría nada de dolor, el prefirió prepararlo y cuando supo que era el momento de continuar, lo tomó por primera vez, sintiendo la mejor sensación que en su vida entera había sentido. Sin desaprovechar el tiempo comenzó desesperado con las embestidas, lentas al principio y que luego se hicieron más rápidas, tomando el tiempo necesario para hacer que la magia dure.

Así es, para él no era simplemente sexo, como la mayoría hubiera llamado y dice que es por amor, oh no, él le estaba haciendo el amor a su enemigo…a su único amigo…a su ahora compañero en una no tan desafortunada circunstancia…o al menos eso quería creer para no sentirse culpable, después de todo, Zim empezó ¿no?

Finalmente pudo sentir como tocaba el cielo cuando ambos llegaron al clímax… O al menos así fue hasta que se dio cuenta de su error y se percató de que Zim no reaccionaba.

-oh no.

A pesar de haberlo ignorado por días y haber actuado como un cretino, él temía por su bienestar realmente, pero no porque él moriría si literalmente el irken moría, oh no, lo hacía por algo que todavía no quería admitir abiertamente.

Sabía que estaba débil, pero tomó la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo hasta su laboratorio donde afortunadamente el equipo le dijo que esto solo ocurrió porque las energías del irken se acabaron y, como cualquier socio en el crimen, prefirió no decir nada y dejar que lo solucionara el humano a su debido tiempo.

Dib esa noche durmió poco, pensó que así el tiempo pasaría más lento y la mañana no llegaría pronto, o al menos eso quería ya que aún no sabía que le diría a Zim sobre todo esto.

* * *

-¡¿En qué piensas, Mary?!-llamó su atención el asistente robot, quien era culpable de la situación por hablar.

-en cómo hacer que llueva burritos-respondió sarcásticamente y GIR, por su ignorancia, se emocionó por la idea.

-¡¿de verdad puedes hacer eso?!-dijo con ojitos ilusionados.

-…-el humano rodó los ojos y siguió en lo suyo, al menos hasta que sintió que algo en su bolsillo vibró y vio que justamente se trataba de su celular, por lo que presionó la pantalla para responder-¿hola?

-¡hijo, en nombre de la ciencia, ¿Dónde estás?!

Si, estos no eran sus días de suerte.

-papá, uh, volviste pronto de tu viaje-lo había olvidado.

-sí y me entero de que tu pobre hermana estaba sola en la casa.

-¿pobre?-quiso reírse por aquel término, pero se resistió-puedo explicarlo.

-espero que sí, por el momento aún estaré ocupado, pero ya hablaremos de esto uno de estos días, así que más te vale tener una buena razón-colgó el teléfono.

-rayos-maldijo y se levantó de su lugar-supongo que…tengo que solucionar todo esto ahora mismo.

Bajó finalmente hasta el laboratorio, donde se encontraba el más bajo encerrado desde el día en el que empezó su castigo, quería creer que la ira se le había pasado al dejarlo solo todo ese tiempo, aunque la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta si tenía razón.

-Zim-le llamó, pero este simplemente le ignoró-¿Cuánto más quieres seguir con la ley de hielo?

Aun siguió sin responderle…

-como sea, necesito que me acompañes para explicarle a mi padre porque me mudé a tu casa, uno de los siguientes días.

Aun sin respuesta…

-entiendo, si quieres seguir con esto y no hablarlo, hazlo…pero para que veas, yo sí estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo-prosiguió tranquilamente, pero realmente estaba enfadado por el silencio-¡al menos yo no lo estoy evitando como un cobarde, Zim!

…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y unas manos lo empujaron fuertemente contra la pared y luego apresaron su cuello. Al abrir los ojos, tras haberlos cerrado por la impresión, pudo ver un par de ojos llenos de ira mirándole fijamente, cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de alguien que quisiera matarlo, pero algo andaba mal en su conclusión precipitada.

-¿Zim?-preguntó algo intimidado, aunque más que nada intrigado puesto que podía oír con claridad la respiración agitada del irken.

-¡Zim no es un cobarde!-gruñó con ira.

-¿te encuentras bien?-reiteró una vez que vio como el irken estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior por la ansiedad.

-¡perfectamente!-presumió, mas era obvio que eso no era cierto.

-no te creo-tocó su rostro-cielos, estás caliente.

-¡suéltame!-retiró su mano.

-¿estas enfermo o algo así?-miró bien su rostro, estaba sonrojado al igual que esa vez-¡dime que te pasa!

-¡nada!

-…-entonces lo comprobó, otra vez el ronroneo estaba presente, tuvo una intuición de lo que pasaba y extrañamente el anillo en su mano le daba esa certeza.

Entonces él tomó su lugar, estampando esta vez a Zim contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-es extraño, sé lo que piensas…y lo que quieres-susurró cerca de su antena.

-¡dije que no quería nada de ti, ¿no lo recuerdas?!

-a decir verdad, no-mintió sonriendo con prepotencia-así que…o me dices la verdad o continuo con esto.

-déjame-volvió a reiterar pero no pasó mucho hasta que Dib volvió a aprisionar una de sus antenas, esto era una tortura-¡está bien, Zim se siente extraño con respecto a eso!

-¿extraño?

-¡sí y suéltame que aún estoy enojado contigo por lo que pasó, todavía no te he perdonado!

-¡¿Por qué sigues enojado por eso?, te dije que podíamos…!

-¡no podemos olvidarlo porque lo recordé, Dib…recordé todo lo que sucedió esa noche!

-… ¿todo?... ¿Cómo?

-el PAK guarda toda clase de recuerdos, incluso cuando estás inconsciente, aunque estos tardan un poco más en aparecer…así que…si para ti el mancillar el cuerpo de Zim no significó nada y solo planeas olvidarlo…para Zim si fue algo importante e imposible de olvidar-dijo con la voz quebrada-porque desgraciadamente está grabado en mis recuerdos para siempre... ¡¿estás feliz?, supongo que al final te saliste con la tuya y quieres seguir haciéndolo!

-…-Dib aún estaba perplejo, podría jurar que Zim estaba a punto de llorar, pero eso era algo imposible, no, definitivamente debía estar equivocado… ¿o no?-Zim…yo-se alejó un poco para dejarlo respirar, quiso tranquilizarlo, pero el irken lo golpeó en el rostro y se volvió a encerrar.

Él, aún aturdido tras ser derribado, se levantó rápidamente y golpeó la puerta repetidas veces.

-¡Zim, abre la puerta, cuando dije eso no me refería literalmente a "olvidarlo", es decir, yo no lo olvidé, por Júpiter, solo lo dije para que no te molestaras, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos y…no puedo creer que estés llorando, no sabía que podías hacerlo, digo, no quiero que llores, no se siente bien el hacer llorar a alguien que tú quieres, entiende…!-de repente calló al escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo.

-¡sí!-gritó el robotito que estaba sentado en silencio desde hace un buen rato y ahora estaba celebrando por algo que vio venir-¡Mary quiere al amo!

-…-aún estaba atónito por lo que dijo y solo atinó a ver la puerta que se abrió-yo…

-¡Zim no estaba llorando, terrícola!-dijo al limpiarse los ojos-¡estaba sudando por los ojos!-desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

-…eso es anatómicamente imposible-dijo sonriendo al lograr su cometido y al ver la ingenuidad intacta en el alien, no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo.

-¡hey, no te perdone, humano apestoso!

-no me importa.

-y… ¿eso es verdad?... ¿realmente quieres a Zim?

-sí…es completamente cierto.

-…-no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar aquello-…nunca nadie dijo algo así.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que alguien quiera a Zim, nunca lo oí.

-pero si se lo digo todo el tiempo, jefecito-interrumpió su asistente.

-¡eso no cuenta, GIR!

-owww-dijo cabizbajo.

-¡bien, si cuenta un poco!-respondió hastiado.

-¡hurra!-gritó alegre y corrió en círculos celebrando.

Dib se sentía con una carga enorme menos, finalmente no le dolería esa indiferencia y ahora podría estar junto a la persona que quería y le correspondía, se juraba que jamás volvería a perderlo y menos hacerlo llorar como lo hizo hace unos minutos, ahora que lo notaba, habían marcas de varias lágrimas secas en el rostro del irken, bueno, luego resolvería aquel problema, ahora lo único que importaba era abrazar a Zim, su Zim.

-¿Amo?

Dib no se percató de lo que sucedió hasta que oyó aquella pregunta formulada por GIR. El abrazo se aflojo por parte del irken y casi cayó al suelo de lleno si no fuera porque Dib lo estaba sosteniendo justo en ese momento.

-¿Zim?-lo miró…él estaba completamente inmóvil-¡Zim!-exclamó esta vez aún más alarmado.

* * *

-estoy segura de que el resultado no es ese-habló una chica haciendo cálculos en un gran pizarrón en su cuarto, al parecer era bastante interesante para ella, aunque probablemente aburrido para otras personas.

-¿puedes olvidar eso por un instante y oír lo que te digo?-respondió su hermano mellizo molesto por la indiferencia de su hermana-te dije que el profesor otra vez se pasó hablando de su hijo todo el día, jajaja, para mí que debería dejar de intentar encaminarlo y simplemente encerrarlo en un manicomio para que no lo avergüence más.

-honestamente…sí, pienso lo mismo, extraterrestres, como sí eso existiera, jajaja-se burló ella.

-lo sé, veré como hago para soportar al jefe mañana, mejor voy a descansar antes de que se haga tarde y ojala que tú lo hagas en algún momento-regañó y salió de la habitación.

-jajaja-rió un poco más siguiendo con lo suyo-no entiendo de donde alguien saca ideas tan absurdas, si no fuera porque respeto mucho al profesor Membrana yo…-y antes de que pudiera concluir la oración, oyó un fuerte impacto que además de afectar a la casa vecina, también lo hizo a la suya. Afortunadamente, sus vecinos se fueron de viaje ya que habrían sido pulverizados al igual que su casa.

-¿pero…que?-se acercó temblando para ver cuál fue la causa de la destrucción inminente…

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, espero sus review, follow y favorite!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. 10 La noticia al final del día

Perdonen la tardanza, no intencional debo admitir, ya saben, cosas de la universidad. Bueno espero disfruten el capítulo que es algo largo, así que pónganse cómodos.

Agradezco a **M1LI, arami8, Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake y a Guest** por sus halagadores reviews.

¡Ahora a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 _ **10\. La noticia al final del día…**_

¿Sería sencillo fingir que estás bien al estar junto a la persona que quieres, sabiendo que te hizo un daño irreparable sin saber que te lo hizo, y te tienes que aguantar las ganas de vengarte con tal de que no se entere?

Bueno, pues es lo que le pasó a Zim, claro que el mismo sabía lo difícil que era hacerlo pero debía admitir que de todas las formas en las que su estúpido humano pudiera haberse enterado…hubiera preferido que no hubiese sido de aquella forma en la que sucedió…

* * *

Pasaron los días de suspensión y los estudiantes de la maestra Bitters volvían a la horrible institución, algunos de ellos estaban más relajados que otros, ¿qué puedo decir?, algunos niños consentidos siempre serán consentidos, mientras que otros fueron regañados o castigados por sus "incomprensibles" padres.

Lejos de ellos, llegaba el par de raritos, ambos ignorantes de que en estos últimos días había surgido un rumor que los involucraba y que les perjudicaría más temprano que tarde.

Bueno, eso era lo de menos, lo único que le preocupaba ahora al amante de lo paranormal era lo que ocurrió hace unos pocos días con el irken.

-¿estás seguro de que estás bien?, todavía no me contaste porque actuaste de esa manera.

-oh, bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé, seguro fue algo pasajero…

-no lo creo, además todavía no me explico porque no te dio un electrochoque cuando me golpeaste, eso es extraño-mencionó y Zim solo rió con nerviosismo, realmente esperaba no "escupir la sopa", al menos no hasta que sea un buen momento y no hubiera un montón de micos babosos riéndose de él…

Esperen un momento, ¡¿los micos babosos estaban riéndose de él?!

Prefirió ignorarlo, hasta que entró al salón, donde todavía continuaban con esa acción. Quería aniquilarlos a todos, pero sabía que el Dib no lo dejaría y realmente no quería pelear con él, no después de que se habían reconciliado y que ahora tuviera una clara desventaja.

En cuanto todos llegaron, la maestra, que ahora estaba presente, llamó la atención de todos para hablar.

-¡espero que ahora si midan las consecuencias de sus acciones!-advirtió, pero de repente, sonrió maquiavélicamente-¡a pesar de que esa solo era la primera parte del castigo, ¿qué creían?, ¿qué iba a dejar que se salgan con la suya?!

A todos les dio un escalofrió con solo ver su rostro.

-¡hoy van a darme mil vueltas por toda la escuela y luego llegarán aquí para que les deje la tercera parte del castigo que será hacer un resumen de este libro!-en ese instante, sacó un enorme libro que decía "la historia del mundo"-y luego harán una conclusión que sea digna del nivel académico en el que están y si no lo hacen, pues…se las verán conmigo.

Todos tragaron saliva, debieron adivinar que la señorita Bitters jamás los dejaría sin un verdadero castigo.

-¡¿y qué esperan?, vayan ya a cumplir con su castigo!

-p-pero usted no es la maestra de gimnasia-uno mencionó con temor en su voz.

-¡¿Qué sucede?, ¿realmente quieres que también sea la maestra de gimnasia?!

-¡no!-todos gritaron al unísono asustados.

-¡entonces háganlo antes de que sean cinco mil!

Todos salieron despavoridos de allí y fueron a cambiarse para correr. Si, este sería un día difícil.

* * *

Había pasado varias horas y fueron cada vez más las personas que ya no pudieron con el ejercicio, pero como no podrían librarse del castigo, y no preferían hacerlo, tuvieron que arrastrarse por sus propios medios.

Dib en cambio estaba realmente fresco, después de tantos años de persecución, ¿quién no estaría en forma? Oh, sí, incluso buen físico tenía, ¿quién lo diría?

-¡apresúrense sacos de carne!-gritó la maestra con su típica capa negra que le ayudaba a protegerse del sol.

Bueno, afortunadamente ya estaban a punto de acabar, solo unas doscientas vueltas más…o eso es lo que querían creer.

Zim en ese entonces estaba bastante cansado, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿el grandioso Zim cansado, cuando antes podía rebasar al resto con facilidad? Realmente odiaba estar así y más cuando notó que algunas chicas corrían más rápido que él para acercarse a su Dib, solo para contemplarlo mejor.

Por su mente, pasaban mil formas de torturas para dichas féminas, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que ahora tenía la vista borrosa, seguramente se desmayaría. Miraba alrededor, necesitaba escapar de ese castigo, afortunadamente se le ocurrió algo al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡esto servirá!-pensó y sonrió con malicia, para luego poner tranca a uno de los estudiantes, detrás de él, que cayó de todas las gradas por las que ahora estaban bajando.

-¡¿y ahora qué?!-rezongó molesta la maestra y vio que se trataba de…-¡Keef, inútil, ve a la enfermería para tratarte esas heridas de una buena vez!

El pelirrojo, adolorido se levantó del suelo apenas, mientras Zim planeaba escabullirse en el alboroto que hacían los demás al acercarse al susodicho.

-¡Zim, debes acompañarlo!-ordenó la arcaica profesora.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué Zim tiene que acompañarlo?!-se quejó el irken.

-¡porque vi cómo le pusiste tranca, así que no te niegues y acompáñalo antes de que sufras las terribles consecuencias!

¿Realmente todos eran mejor que él en las amenazas?

-¡bien!-se resignó y simplemente se fue junto al atorrante pelirrojo.

-¡¿y ustedes que ven?! continúen con el castigo!

Dicho y hecho, todos continuaron con lo que hacían.

* * *

-te perdono, Zim, estoy seguro de que no querías hacer eso, eres un buen amigo y estoy seguro de que fue un accidente-siguió parloteando siendo ignorado por su acompañante.

-¡bueno, al menos funcionó!-pensó, tratando de no arrepentirse de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Luego de unos minutos de trayecto, notó que sus penurias se acabarían, allí estaban las letras que tanto estaba anhelando encontrar.

-oh vaya, llegamos a la enfermería, parece que esta es la despedida-anunció contento el irken sin poner hipocresía en su voz.

-disculpe, me temo que tendrá que esperar con él, puesto que la enfermera no está, pero estoy segura que llegará en unos minutos-intervino la secretaria, que se encontraba limando sus uñas despreocupadamente.

Zim apretó ambos puños con frustración queriendo acabar con aquella mujer que tuvo que decir tales palabras.

-¡si, será divertido, Zim, podremos hablar de muchas cosas que no pudimos hablar por mucho tiempo!

Oh sí, el irken solo se limitó a maldecir su suerte una y mil veces.

* * *

-bien, montón de inútiles, ya que aún hay tiempo antes de la salida y me tomé la libertad de pedir los libros para cada uno de ustedes, se pondrán a hacer el resumen justo ahora y más les vale acabarlo o no irán a sus casas.

Todos, bastante cansados por el previo castigo, sólo golpearon sus cabezas contra la mesa y otros planeaban la manera de escapar del lugar.

-¡y respecto al par de inútiles en la enfermería, pues, si es que el daño no fue tan grave, también tendrán que hacer el castigo en su casas!

Dib se molestó por el simple hecho de que tanto Zim como Keef, no volvían de la enfermería, por su mente pasaron varias cosas. Ninguna de ellas podría ser cierto… ¿verdad?

* * *

 ** _Un montón de tiempo después…_**

-¡y por eso preferí comprar ese videojuego en vez del otro, pero luego me arrepentí y luego volví a la tienda para…!

El irken miraba hastiado a Keef, que solo hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, si lo mataba ahora, quizás nadie sospecharía.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿sabías que Zim es bueno haciendo masajes, Keef?-mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡wow, no lo sabía!

-bien, Zim te hará el gran honor de demostrarte lo bueno que es, de hecho, creo que acabaré con tu sufrimiento-dijo y puso sus manos en su cuello, faltaba poco para acabar con la persona que perturbaba su paz.

-buenas tardes, ya llegué-anunció la enfermera y Zim rápidamente alejó sus manos para que no lo inculparan de algo que todavía no cometió.

-¡Zim no hizo nada malo!-exclamó nervioso.

-ya veo, bueno, puedes retirarte si quieres, yo me haré cargo, jovencito-dijo la enfermera ignorando lo previamente dicho por el irken.

Dichas tales palabras, Zim salió del lugar inmediatamente y lo primero que vio fue el reloj en el escritorio de la secretaria.

¡Tres horas!, ¡se había pasado tres horas escuchando cada estupidez que salía de la boca de Keef! Bueno, al menos ya no tendría que correr y hasta había tenido tiempo para tomar un respiro en toda esa tortura.

Rápidamente se dirigió al aula, esperando lo peor, sólo para notar que los demás estudiantes estaban saliendo del mismo casi agonizantes.

-¡¿Zim, cómo está tu compañero?, debido a como esté dependerá de si debes hacer el castigo o no!-anunció la maestra.

-oh, el humano Keef estaba al borde de la muerte-dijo tranquilamente.

-…-la maestra dudó, pero finalmente respondió-bueno, dadas las circunstancias, no harás el castigo-dijo y se fue ignorando las quejas de los demás por dicha injusticia.

En eso notó que Dib no estaba entre ellos, miró su anillo discretamente, no había temporizador, al menos eso significaba que seguía en el establecimiento, así que decidió buscarlo en el pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero y, efectivamente, lo encontró allí.

-así que aquí estabas, ¿por qué no estabas con el resto…?

-acabe más rápido que los demás-respondió cortante sin mirarle y siguió guardando sus cosas.

El más bajo miró confundido al humano, ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera?

-¿pasa algo?

-nada, ¿por qué preguntas?-respondió de la misma forma que antes.

-¡porque estás actuando como un idiota, por eso!

-…-dejó lo que hacía y, bastante ofendido, lo encaró-¡yo no estoy actuando como un idiota, ¿y porque te enojas de repente?!

-está bien, lo siento, no voy a gritar más-bajó la voz.

Eso extrañó al humano, primero Zim se enoja de la nada, ¿y ahora se resigna a su respuesta?

-mejor dime, ¿a ti que te pasa?

-¡nada y deja de hacer tantas preguntas!-volvió a su tono fúrico y le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

-bien, supongo que quieres que responda primero a tu pregunta-cerró su casillero-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿estabas solo con Keef?, dime la verdad-exigió.

-sí, estaba solo con él, la enfermera no estaba y…

-¡¿estuviste tres horas solo con Keef?!

-¡sí, pero luego llegó la enfermera y me interrumpió cuando…!

-¡los interrumpió, no me digas!-le dio la espalda.

Zim estaba bastante confundido por el actuar de Dib, ¿y ahora que le picó al humano?

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?!-preguntó, nuevamente encarándolo.

-…eso no te lo podría responder porque…

Dib solo se enfadó más por la respuesta y volvió a caminar ignorando al irken. Zim rogaba que no se le acabara la paciencia e iniciara otra pelea.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¡estabas solo con Keef tres horas, eso es lo que me sucede!

-¿ésta es una clase de juego que los humanos hacen?, porque no le veo ninguna gracia.

-¡no, me refiero a que…!-entonces tuvo que dar un suspiro largo para calmarse-¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos solos?

-él estaba hablando y simplemente quise callarlo…

-¿con un beso?-interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡claro que no, quise acabar con él mientras nadie veía cómo iba a aniquilarlo!

En eso todas las personas a su alrededor lo miraron extrañados.

-¡cosa que no me atrevería a hacer en realidad!-exclamó sonriendo con nerviosismo y todos siguieron con lo suyo tras escuchar eso.

Dib en ese momento se sintió como la persona más estúpida en el universo.

-oh, bueno, eso lo explica todo-respondió algo avergonzado por sus conclusiones precipitadas.

-¡eres un tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haría eso?!

-oh, bueno…-y antes de responder, Zim siguió con su camino, ignorándolo como él previamente lo hizo. Sí, se lo merecía y lo sabía.

Luego vino un silencio incómodo que ninguno quiso romper, al menos no hasta llegar a la base.

* * *

 ** _En la base…_**

Entonces cada uno siguió con sus cosas, no querían hablarse por el orgullo que cada uno poseía.

Mientras tanto, sentado en el sillón, Dib descansaba y vio en su celular varias llamadas perdidas de su padre y entre ellos un mensaje que decía:

"S _i ya no quieres vivir en casa, bueno, puedo entenderlo, después de todo, es un tema delicado que todavía tenemos que solucionar, pero lo único que te pido es que, para mantenerte, lo menos que puedes hacer es trabajar en mi laboratorio_ "

Él, hastiado por las insistencias de su padre, simplemente quiso apagar su celular, pero notó algo extraño en Zim cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó el humano cortante.

-ah, nada-respondió tratando de sonreír falsamente, cosa en la que era muy malo.

-bueno…-estaba a punto de presionar el botón de apagado del celular cuando…

-¿realmente no quieres trabajar para tu padre?-se apresuró a decir.

-no, ¿por qué debería?, después de todo, todavía tengo que cumplir mi sueño de ser investigador paranormal y…

-Dib, tengo que confesarte algo…pero antes de decírtelo debo aclarar que fue más tu culpa que la mía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido al ser interrumpido, mas solo se limitó a escuchar a Zim por la curiosidad.

-…ocurrió algo terrible, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ese día de la reconciliación?

-¿te refieres al día en que lloraste y te desmayaste?-se burló.

-¡Zim no lloró jamás!-gritó molesto, pero se calmó para proseguir-sí, ese día pero…de lo que quiero hablarte es del porque ocurrió eso.

Dib se puso serio y le prestó más atención al irken.

-habla de una vez, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-…-cerró los ojos y respiró hondo-Dib-cosa…Zim está esperando un smeet.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no piensen que dejaré el fic así como así, porque no lo haré, lo único que pido es algo de paciencia a todas las hermosas personas que leen esta historia.

¡Gracias por su comprensión y hasta la próxima!


	11. La triste verdad

¡lamento la tardanza, el estudio mata a la inspiración, al parecer si es cierto!

Un agradecimiento a **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake, Debby Tucker T y Guest** por sus reviews. me encanta recibirlos XD

En fin, no quiero aburrirlos mas, ¡así que a leer!

* * *

 _ **11\. La triste verdad**_

-Dib, tengo que confesarte algo…

-¿Qué?-

-…ocurrió algo terrible, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó el día de la reconciliación?

-¿te refieres al día en que lloraste y te desmayaste?

-¡Zim no lloró jamás!... sí, ese día pero…de lo que quiero hablarte es del porque ocurrió eso.

Dib se puso serio y le prestó más atención al irken.

-habla de una vez, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-…-cerró los ojos y respiró hondo-Dib-cosa…Zim está esperando un smeet.

…

…

…

Si bien sabía, algunos de los humanos tomaban a los bebés como "bendiciones" y solían estar felices de tenerlos, cuando fueron hechos adrede o al menos cuando los tenían parejas felices que se querían. Dib le dijo que le quería, no sería diferente… ¿o sí?

El silencio era incómodo, estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta, que en cuanto la oyó le desconcertó…

-… ¡jajaja, Zim eso no es posible, los machos no pueden quedar así!-rió.

Y luego comenzó a hablar acerca de porque los machos de cualquier especie no podían procrear de esa manera. Obviamente a Zim esto no le hizo gracia. Era evidente que él no sabía acerca de varias cosas en la Tierra, pero realmente odiaba cuando el humano le dejaba como un ignorante mientras él se hacía el inteligente.

-no sigas-dijo entre dientes conteniendo su ira.

-bien, supongo que ya entendiste-se encogió de hombros.

-… ¡Dib, lo que te digo es verdad!

-no me hagas empezar con todo el tema otra vez.

-¿siquiera recuerdas que no somos del mismo planeta?

-¿y?, no creo que sea diferente, es imposible.

-¡deja de tratar así a Zim, sé lo que te digo, me hice las pruebas suficientes como para saber que…sí está ahí!-dijo lo último algo apenado.

-esto no es gracioso, Zim.

¡Genial!, el humano apestoso no le creía, ahora se maldecía por exigirle a Dib que dejara de investigar acerca de él, quien sabe, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez hasta hubiera sabido que él podía quedar así antes que él mismo.

-¡¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote o jugándote una broma?!

-¿no lo sé, vengarte por lo de hoy?

-…-suspiró hastiado, a veces el humano era tan…-¿no has notado algo diferente en la increíble persona de Zim?-fue al grano.

-bueno, estás normal, solo que tienes problemas de cambio de humor-minimizó, pero recordó algo más-oh sí, el desmayo, además perdiste resistencia física-dijo burlón-y…creo que ya no quieres probar para nada los waffles de GIR y…-entonces fue que todo se armó en su cabeza-…no, esto es una horrible coincidencia-trató de convencerse pero fue inútil, él no era tonto y la evidencia era bastante clara.

El irken distinguió cuando las facciones del humano cambiaron, estaba tan impactado que no le importó que su celular se haya desarmado al dejarlo caer. Era momento de huir o decir algo.

-eh, supongo que…tengo que…ir a…-optó por huir y a pesar de que sabía que eso era para cobardes, no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer.

Desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-¡¿tú sabias que podías quedar así?!-le tomó fuertemente el brazo.

No sabía si dirigirle la mirada al humano ayudaría a la situación, a pesar de que no quería ver su reacción.

-¡responde!

-…-tragó saliva, jamás en su vida vio así al adolescente-… ¡no lo sabía, solo lo supe cuando me puse a investigar y me enteré de que por ser defectuoso puedo quedar así…y aun si lo hubiese sabido antes obviamente no hubiera querido acabar así, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para Zim?!

-¿lo difícil que es para ti?, ¡¿lo difícil que es para ti?! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, por Júpiter, en primer lugar, ¿qué persona no conoce el funcionamiento de su propio cuerpo?! ¡Oh genial, ahora no solo estamos con este problema!-señaló su anillo-¡sino que ahora también tenemos ese otro problema!

-¡no es un problema!-defendió a su smeet-¡tenemos que poder contra esto!

-¡no me digas que piensas criarlo, seamos realistas, ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo, es más, ¿piensas cuidar de esa cosa como si fuera tu hijo?!...-el irken frente a él no respondió nada, dándole a entender que efectivamente había leído sus pensamientos-¡Zim reacciona, ni siquiera sabemos cómo será, si será un monstruo o…!

En ese instante, fue interrumpido por un golpe de Zim. Obviamente al irken le dolieron esas palabras, ya que eran ciertas en su mayoría, pero por extraña razón no quería acabar con esto, era su smeet y por más defectuoso que llegara a ser, él no le daría la espalda. En todo ese momento de reflexión, se puso a meditar acerca de la lealtad que le tenía a su raza y sí, él prefirió dejar de lado a su raza para proteger los únicos seres no desagradables del horrible planeta en el que estaba, su smeet y…ahora dudaba si Dib realmente merecía pertenecer a esa categoría.

-¡por eso no quería decírtelo!-exclamó con frustración.

-…-simplemente se sostuvo la parte golpeada y lo encaró nuevamente-¡bien, exageré, pero quiero que entiendas esto…cuando tienes un bebé renuncias a tus sueños, yo…no quiero renunciar a ellos, no todavía… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que trabaje para mi padre?!

-¡te juro, Dib-cosa, que eso sería lo último que te pediría, sí sé lo que significa, ¿crees que no estoy asustado?!-desvió la mirada tratando de conservar su orgullo-¡sé cómo te sientes, pero…también es tu culpa, así que tienes que responder!-estaba desesperado.

-…si quieres continuar con esta tontería…no cuentes conmigo…lo siento, pero por ahora no sé qué más decir...necesito pensarlo mejor-dijo y luego simplemente se levantó para ir a su habitación y no volver a hablarle.

…

…

…

Él debía ser fuerte por lo que estaba pasando ¿no?, hubieron varios problemas que enfrentar en el pasado y si bien no lo hizo de buena manera las anteriores veces, ésta calificaba como una más de ellas, ¿verdad?, no le importaba lo que dijo Dib… ¿no es cierto?

-¡amo, ya le dijo a Mary!-festejó el robot que sí presenció la confesión, pero no la riña, puesto que fue a preparar waffles para la anticipada celebración.

-sí, le dije-se limitó a decir.

-entonces serán una familia feliz y…

-no, GIR, no seremos una familia feliz.

-¡pero sí tendrán un bebé y ustedes serán los papis que se quieren mucho, ocurrirá como en esas películas en la TV con finales felices!

Otra vez ahí estaba su asistente inconscientemente abriendo las heridas. Olvídenlo, por más fuerte que fuera, esta condición lo hacía sensible y no podía resistirse a esas horribles emociones que inundaban su ser...no sabía bien como se llamaban, pero sí sabía que le hacían pensar en cosas con resultados catastróficos, con tan solo recordar que se sentía engañado y…no querido.

-GIR…Dib no nos quiere… ¿no entiendes?-dijo quedamente mientras comenzaba a llorar.

No era la primera vez que sentía el sufrimiento, pero al parecer, ahora que tenía sentimientos más humanos y sabiendo otras cosas que no le mencionó al humano…debía sucumbir a ellos, por el poco honor que le quedaba.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Él sabía que no debió ser tan duro con sus palabras, pero ahora mismo estaba desesperado por las circunstancias.

¿Ser padre?, ¡totalmente fuera de sus planes!, ¿Trabajar para el suyo?, ¡que locura!, ¿Renunciar a sus sueños?, ¡todavía más doloroso!

Alguien debía comprenderlo antes de juzgarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que debes reaccionar al encontrarte atrapado y querer huir pero no poder hacerlo porque morirías?

Ahora estaba molesto con Zim, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta y querer obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería?

Sí, él sabía que sería lo que varias personas le dirían que haga, pero…todo por lo que había luchado…todo lo que alguna vez anhelo, ¿ahora debía desvanecerse entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada, resignarse a lo que no quería hacer y simplemente tolerar cada día de su miserable existencia viviendo un futuro que no le correspondía y ni anheló alguna vez?

-¡no quiero esto!-se limitó a gritar tratando de contener la rabia que sentía, se odiaba a sí mismo, por ser tan impulsivo arruinó su vida…y también odiaba a Zim por no ser cuerdo con lo que decía.

Cegado por la ira simplemente optó por arrojar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, destruyendo lo que podía. Oh sí, podría continuar todo el día maldiciendo y quejándose.

O así sería si no fuera porque oyó un triste alarido que no pudo ser contenido…

Sí, él sabía a quién le pertenecía y con solo reconocerlo hacia que se le estremeciera el corazón.

¿Cómo el irken, que antes quería destruirlo y era su peor enemigo, podía causar ese efecto en él?

Trató de ignorarlo, pero inevitablemente se vio en el espejo contemplándose en su peor momento…ahora era un monstruo, culpando al resto antes que asumir su culpa…él jamás había sido así, ¿cuándo quiso tomar un camino fácil antes?...

"si quieres continuar con esta tontería…no cuentes conmigo"

Recordó sus palabras, iguales a las que decía su padre cuando el trataba de ser quien quería ser. A veces lo odiaba, a veces lo toleraba, ese hombre solo vivía para frustrar sus sueños,…

La única persona que no lo hizo fue…Zim.

-¡soy un idiota!-se reprochó al recordar aquel detalle y salió de la habitación, pero al llegar no lo vio allí…lo único que presenció fue la puerta abierta.

-¿Dónde está Zim?

-¡oh, el amo se fue a dar un paseo!-dijo el asistente comiendo tranquilamente sus gofres.

- _¡que no sea tan tonto para haber hecho lo que estoy pensando!-_ rogó mentalmente y salió de la casa también, viendo el temporizador activado.

No sabía si el irken lo hacía adrede o no, solo sabía que estaba a punto de matarlos a ambos.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

No le importaba nada en este momento, ni su estado y mucho menos el humano.

¿Esa era la solución correcta?, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que el Imperio prohibía el apareamiento entre los irken y el castigo de la desobediencia…era la inmediata aniquilación del implicado…

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero a los de su raza les enseñaron que, sí ya no había salida la autodestrucción era la mejor opción, por otra parte, merecía castigarse a sí mismo en nombre de sus líderes por haber caído tan bajo. Seguiría el protocolo dictado, no tenía alternativa, siempre debía obedecer al Imperio…y haría pagar al dueño de su sufrimiento por ello, ya que era vengativo y no caería en desgracia él solo.

Cada paso que daba era un paso hacia su mismo fin. Eso era lo peor de tener emociones profundas, no razonas en lo que harás o en sus consecuencias cuando sientes una gran desilusión…simplemente lo harás para acabar con el dolor.

-¡debo hacerlo!-cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, mas no ocurrió nada. Miró el anillo, el temporizador retrocedía y alguien se acercaba peligrosamente a él para detenerlo.

-…seguramente el gusano quiso salvar su vida-sonrió con tristeza y estaba dispuesto a avanzar cuando precisamente quien lo detuvo al lanzarse contra él fue el humano.

Nuevamente se quedó ahí, nuevamente era un inútil que no podía defenderse y nuevamente no podía atacarlo con su PAK. Odiaba toda la situación y maldijo el día en que Dib se cruzó por su camino…incluso maldijo el momento en el que insistió tener una misión.

-¿contento?, no estás muerto.

-¡¿Qué pensabas hacer huyendo de esa manera?!

-¡matarte!-dijo con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas en los labios.

-… ¡hubieras muerto tú también!

-¡y lo habría valido!

-¡¿no te parece drástico tomar ese camino?, todo por "ese" error!

-¡"ese" no es el error, el error fue que deshonraste a un invasor sin su consentimiento, ¿sabes siquiera lo que significa?, no, no lo sabes!

-¡pues explícame porque quiero saberlo!

-…ellos lo sabrán y me eliminarán.

-no pensabas decirles, ¿o sí?

-es mi deber como invasor, no tengo de otra.

-¡deja de pensar como ellos, sabes que te jugaron contigo y no les eres útil!

-Bueno…-rió con tristeza-Zim podría haberlo pasado por alto si no fuera porque mentiste al decir que lo querías, así al menos el "error" hubiera significado algo después de todo.

-no puedo creerlo-se golpeó mentalmente, otra vez lo había arruinado todo-sí te quiero, no mentí al decir eso, pero…debes saber lo que esto implica-dio un suspiro largo- yo me enfurecí porque ya no podré cumplir mis sueños y deberías saber que tú tampoco cumplirás los tuyos.

-…-simplemente lo miró con incredulidad y con ingenuidad respondió-si podría, esto no me impediría que…

-Di lo que quieras, si te impedirá hacerlo… ¿de veras tanto te importa el smeet?

-sí-respondió con determinación.

-…bueno-aun dudaba si responder lo siguiente, pero al ver como el irken sufría y ponía determinación en seguir con esto, y como ya no quería hacerlo sufrir por el aprecio que le tenía, más que por el deseo de sobrevivir si este volvía a escapar, optó por decir…-supongo que lo único que me queda es…apoyarte-sonrió para calmarlo.

-¿de verdad?

-s-sí.

-…-no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo-¡Gracias Dib-cosa!-se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó al humano.

Sin embargo, cuando Zim ya no vio el rostro de Dib, este simplemente suspiró con tristeza.

¿Quién lo diría?, finalmente se resignaría a una vida diferente y desconocida. Eso ciertamente dolía.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

 ** _En otro lugar…_**

-¿crees que falte mucho para que alguien mate a Zim?, me estoy aburriendo-habló un irritado Más Alto Púrpura.

-lo primordial ahora son los anillos, no el destruir a Zim, por más que nos duela-respondió su compañero, el Más Alto Rojo.

-al menos ya no está molestando con sus estúpidos planes jajaja-rió y se metió una de sus abundantes golosinas a la boca.

En eso, entró uno de los soldados a toda prisa.

-¡mis líderes, acabo de recibir una noticia horrible!

-¡habla de una vez que estás interrumpiendo nuestro trabajo!-se quejó Púrpura irónicamente no haciendo nada.

-b-bueno, al parecer los soldados que enviaron, fueron aniquilados.

Ambos casi se atragantan al oír eso.

-¡maldición, ¿quién se atrevería a hacer eso?, ¿cuándo fue que ocurrió?!-exigió saber Rojo.

-no lo sabemos…pero debió ser alguien bastante cruel para acabar con los cuatro soldados más débiles del Imperio sin contemplación.

-¿de qué hablas?, fueron cinco.

-bueno…al parecer, uno de ellos está con él.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

¡espero que les haya gustado, lindas personas!

Sí, sé que dirán, Dib es un cretino o un bastardo pero quise ver del punto de vista de un padre joven, no generalizó, hay excelentes padres jóvenes también. En fin, eso es todo y me despido, ¡Bye!


End file.
